Moonlight Star
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: After being betrayed by her family and friends, Serena is offered a chance to become something she never dreamed about-a popstar. Will she ever go back to the scouts and her Prince.
1. Prologue

____

**__****__**

**Summary:**

_From heart-broken girl to internatural popstar.  
What made Serena into Selene._

* * *

"Aa" - spoken aloud  
'Aa' - thought  
\/\/\/\/\/ - memory change & scence change

**__****__****_

* * *

_****__****___Prologue:_**

___Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm_

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent

"That was Selene's hit Miss Independent'," Came from the steiro.

"I can't belaive they still play that song," mummered and golden haired beauty as she gazed out into her kingdom.

"It was a beautiful song from an amazing voice," said a raven-haired man coming to stand besided the woman.

"But she was in an unhappy place," replied the woman.

_______****__****__

* * *

_

**AN:**

**OK...this is my first Sailor Moon fanfiction ever so please be kind.**

**Please Review**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 1

AN:  
Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom

**________________________**

________________________

_______

* * *

_

Chapter 1:  
[Serena's Point of View]

**______________________**________________________

________________

________

Flashback

__

"Hey, Darien," I said, crashing into him with a hug. He dropped his papers as he caught me.

"Serena, what wrong with you. Can't you see I'm in a rush," He said, pushing me away to pick up his papers.

"Sorry, it's just been a crappy day and i thought..." I started but he cut me out.

"No you didn't think...that's the problem you never think," Darien yelled, standing up, "How about until you do start think that you stay away from me."

"You don't mean that," I said, starting to feel numb.

"Yes, I do," Darien said, "Serena, just stay away from me."

\/\/\/\/\/

__

"How can you call yourself a leader?" Sailor Mars yelled. "You aren't even good at it, neither are you good enough for Darien!" I just stood there in my untransformed state. I would not give Sailor Mars the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

I turned to the other scouts(inner and outer) and asked, "Do you feel the same? Do you really think what she says is true?" The other Scouts just lowered their heads.

Lita spoke for them; "Serena it's not that we don't care but you have been late too many times and we need a serious leader who is going to help us in our fight against this new enemy." With this said she lowered her head too.

\/\/\/\/\/

__

I froze in absolt horror. I didn't think Rini would stoop that low. My dad looked at me incomplete rage. "Boyfriend? College? Serena Tsukino what is the meaning of this?"

Frightened by dad's outburst Sammy fled to his room. Mom tried to calm dad down. He on the other hand would not tolerate such insubordination. Not under his roof.

"Serena you are to pack your things and leave this house," Dad looked at me in disgust. "You are no daughter of mine. To me you are dead." With that he turned on his heel and left the room.

END FLASHBACK

"Last stop, sweetie," the bus drive said as she pulled up the the bus station. I looked arounded and realized that I was the only one left on the bus.

"Thank you," I murmerred, getting up from my seat. Just as I was about to get off the bus she stopped me.

"Do you know where you're going.-It's midnight, and I don't see anyone waiting for you," she said.

"An old friend of mine is just a lttle while away. I'll be okay," I said, glad that someone today was showing me some kindness.

"Okay," she said and let me go. I walked out onto the street and looked to the sky. It was empty of the new moon.

'Perfect.' I thought. A new city, a new start, a new me.

"Look out Aomori, Serena's in town."

* * *

This is my first Sailor MOon fic so please be kind.


	3. Chapter 2

****************

********

AN:

****

Thanks for reading

****

See you at the bottom

****************

******

* * *

**

Chapter 2:  
[Point of View:]

"Kenji, may you were too hard on her," I said softly, "She is fifteen now. You know she was going to start dating sooner of later."

"She should have told me," he said stubbornly.

"And how would you have reacted-Hmmmm?-You would have just freaked out and told her no," I said, "Kenji, think about how she's changed these past few months. That that him and her friends."

"She trying to grown up too quickly," he said.

"Kenji, she might be growning up quickly, but she'll always be your little girl," I said, "And she'll always need her daddy."

"You call...she's probably at one of her friend's house," Kenji said.

"Okay, hunny," I said, walking to the phone and dailing.

**__**

[Ami's Point Of View]

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Hello, Mizuno's residences," I said, picking up the phone.

"Hello, Ami? This is Serena's mom. I just want to know if Serena's with you,"

"No, I have talk to Serena in two day's...we had a fight and she won't answer any of my calls." I said, "Why won't you think she was here-We usually have the sleepovers at Rei's."

"I just call there and Rei said, she hasn't seen her...well, if you see her, tell her that her father didn't mean it and she can come home."

"Wait...what happened," I asked.

"Nothing...just if you see her, give her my message."

"Okay..." I said, as she hung up the other line.

**__**

[Darien's Point Of View]

"

Andrew, what do I do...I complete blew up at her the other day," I said, leaning my head against the counter.

"When you see her just explain that you're an idiot...Seriously, man, she loves you too much not to take you back," Andrew said.

"I hope you're right," I said, as he handed me my coffee. A few minutes later, I heard the jingle of the front door and turn to see Mina.

"Hey, Minako," Andrew said.

"Hey, Andrew, Darien...have either of you seen Serena," Mina asked.

"Not since a few days ago," Andrew said.

"What's wrong," I said.

"Serena's dad found out about you and Serena, and then he kicked her out...no one's seen her since," Mina said.

"What," Andrew and I yelled.

"Everyone's out looking for her, but we can't find her," Mina said.

"I'll come with you," I said, "Andrew maybe you should wait here in case she comes by."

"Sure thing," Andrew said, as me and Mina left.

"Hasn't you all tried the communicators," I asked.

"She's not asking, and Luna can't trace her," Mina said.

"What exactly happened-you know as well as I do that if something like this happened Serena would run to one of you guys for helps," I said.

"We got in a fight about her by the leader and how she was so late to the last battle," Mina said. Then it dawned on me.

"Was the battle the night before last," I asked.

"Yes, why-what do you know," Mina asked.

"I was in a mood yesterday, and well..I kind of...well, I broke up with her," I mumbled.

"Oh, dang it," Mina said.

"What," I asked.

"Not here," Mina said, "Let's go to Rei's."

* * *

Review Please


	4. Chapter 3

****************

********

AN:

****

Thanks for reading

****

See you at the bottom

****************

******

* * *

**

Chapter 3:  
[Eleane Point of View:]

"Eleana, come down stairs," Dad yelled.

"Coming," I yelled, heading down the stairs. When I got downstair and saw who was there, I get about passed out.

"Hey, sunshine, happy to see me," Serena said, standing in the in a pair of jeans and a lack tank top with a bookbag slung over her shoulders.

"Well, well, looky here. It's moonbeam," I said, before running up to her and hugging her.

"I've missed you so much," I said.

"Serena, not that we're not happy to see you or anything, but what are you doing here," dad said, grabbing Serena's bookbag.

"It's a long story, ojisan," Serena said.

"Then I'll get some tea; Eleana will help you to the guestroom; and then we'll all have a good long talk. How's that sound," dad said.

"The best thing I've heard all day," Serena said.

**__**

[Serena's Point Of View]

After Eleana showed me the guestroom, she looked at me and said, "Moonbeam, you look like crap.-What's going on?"

"They all hate," I said, seating down on the bed.

"What?-Serena, I positive that no one can not love you." Eleana said, seating next to me.

"Yes, they can, cause they do," I said.

"Start from the beginning, maybe you're just over reacting," Eleana said.

"I was having a bad morning-my cousin Rini and me were fighting. She broke a vase, and blamed me. My parents believed her , and told me that I need to stop being...so stupid, so irrespondcible," I said, "Then I ran into my boyfriend-I mean, ex-boyfriend-I just wanted to feel like I always do in his arms.-Safe and loved, not like stupid me. I ran into him and knock his papers down. He yelled at me; I tried to apologize, but he didn't let. He said-" I shook my head. "It doesn't matter what he said. Anyways he broke up with me-again."

"Wait-this is the same guy that just broke you those few weeks ago," Eleana said, I nodded, "I told you that if he hurt you once, then he'd do it again. Why did you let him back in?"

"I loved him.-I love him," I said, "I think I'll always love him."

"But-Never mind, we'll come back to that," Eleana said, "What happened after-that."

"I meet up with my friends," I said, "I was disacted; I let one of them get hurt.-Then they all started to yell at me and call me names, and I just ran. I was hurt-I mean, I'm used to than, so maybe I was just-I don't know but I just couldn't take it."

"There's more isn't there-you would've just go home and called me, if this was it," Eleana said.

"My parents threw me out, because Rini told them about Darien," I said, Eleana was to shocked to replied I guessed, "So now, I don't have a boyfriend, friends, or a home. All because I'm worthless, stupid, ugly, a dissgrace, a-"

"Stop it," Eleana yelled, "Who are you? What happened to my bestfriend?-You know the one that wouldn't be seating here feeling sorry for herself. You're not worthless or stupid or ugly or any of theose thing-you stay on the phone all night with me when I have nightmares about what happened to my mom; you were voted one of the prettiest girls in elementary; you would do anything for your family. I don't know who filling your head with all that crap but it's not true, so stop acting like it is."

"But-" I started.

"No, you'll stay here for a little while-we'll wait for things to calm down and then call your parents, ok?" Eleane said.

"Ok," I said.

* * *

thanks for reading

please review

=]


	5. Chapter 4

****************

********

AN:

****

Thanks for reading

****

See you at the bottom

****************

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:  
[Serena's Point of View:]**

"So, you don't mind me being here," I asked. I had just told ojisan about what had happened, and then he told me I was stayinghere until things were worked out.

"Serena, I don't want you anywhere where you do feel safe and loved, and from what you told me, you haven't felt that way in a while-So you're staying here. Okay," Ojisan said.

"Okay," I said

**[Eleana's Point of View:]  
(Two days later)**

I was walking passed Serena's room, when I heard her picking at her guitar. I cracked the door open a little and listen to her.

_I feel they're looking down on me_  
_Or am I paranoid?_  
_No where to hide_  
_No room to breathe_

_I'm like a flower in the shade_  
_I'm like a bird in a cage_

_I want a real life_  
_I just wanna feel like_  
_Gettin' tired of livin' in a bubble_  
_Wanna get in trouble_  
_Gotta be my own self_  
_I can't be nobody else_  
_And If I can only make one wish_  
_I just wanna live a real life_  
_A real life_

_Inside your castle in the sky_  
_I'm just a prisoner_  
_Sometimes I wish I could_  
_Kiss it all goodbye_

_I try to please you_  
_Why don't I matter to?_

_I want a real life_  
_I just wanna feel like_  
_Gettin' tired of livin' in a bubble_  
_Wanna get in trouble_  
_Gotta be my own self_  
_I can't be nobody else_  
_And If I can only make one wish_  
_I just wanna live a real life_  
_A real life_

_I'm just a simple girl_  
_In a complicated world_  
_I'm giving it my best_

_I'm like a flower in the shade_  
_I'm like a bird in a cage_

_I want a real life_  
_I just wanna feel like_  
_Gettin' tired of livin' in a bubble_  
_Wanna get in trouble_  
_Gotta be my own self_  
_I can't be nobody else_  
_And If I can only make one wish_

_I want a real life_  
_I just wanna feel like_  
_Gettin' tired of livin' in a bubble_  
_Wanna get in trouble_  
_Gotta be my own self_  
_I can't be nobody else_  
_And If I can only make one wish_  
_I just wanna live a real life_

"You still got it," I said, walking into her room. She gasped.

"Eleana, you scared me," Serena said.

"Are you still singing at school," I asked.

"I can't sing-ask Rei or the other, I sound like a dying cat," Serena said.

"Girl, if that's a dying cat, I'm the queen of japen," I said.

"We don't have a queen," She said.

"Exactly," I replied, take the guitar from her and playing a few notes.

"Hey, isn't their a musical competition or something in your hometown coming up soon," I said.

"Yeah, I think so," she said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Why don't you enter," I said.

" I can't," Serena said.

"Mom use to say that 'I can't' really just means you're scared to try," I said.

"Yes, I'm scared-what if I make a bigger fool of myself than they already think I am-what if I go there are all the do is laugh-what if" She started.

"What if pickles pooped raindow-Girl, 'what if' is the one pharse in the entire English language that if you let it, it will drive you crazy," I said, then paused, "How about we do this, you write two songs and we'll go-If they're there, sing one to them about how you feel; and if they don't come, sing about them and how you feel. Because it's killing me to see you like this. You were always the happy one. You the one who could make me smile after after my mom died. So, please I'm begging you, stop acting like this and go back to being that girl."

She just stared down at the bedsheet.

"I don't know whoses the bigger idiot in this problem, them for telling you all those things or you for listen," I said, before walking out of the room.

* * *

**thanks for reading**

**please review**

**=]**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5:  
[Serena's Point of View:]

I walked down the hallaway that lead to Eleana's door. I paused for a minute, before knocking.

"Come in," she called, I opened the door and took a deep breath.

"Would you be on stage with me, if I were to do the competition," I said.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you do it alone," she said, coming over to me and pulling me to her bed.

"How many songs do we need," I asked, knowning she had gone on the internet and check out the contest.

"Three-first round, second round, and final," she said, "And maybe a fourth if we need it."

"You're way to excited about this," I said.

"Someone has to be," she said, reach over to her dresser for a notepad, "Now start writing-we have three days."

**[Luna's Point of View:]  
(Serena's been gone for about three days)**

"Amy, can you try your computer again," Mina said.

"I've been trying every since" Amy said.

"Michelle, Trista, do you see anything," I asked

"My mirror shows nothing, and the ocean is still," Michelle said.

"The gates of time are closed. I do not know what will come of this change in the time stream," Trista

"Well, can't you sense her with you're link, Darien," Artemis asked.

"She's blocking me," Darien said, "this is the first time in an millenium, when I can't tell you want she is feeling."

"Where could she be," Rei said, just then Darien's cellphone rang.

"Hello," Darien said.

**[Darien's Point Of View:]**

"Hello," I said.

_"Hello Darien,"_

"Serena," I said, then all the others started asking me if it was really her. It got to the point that I couldn't even heard myself think

"Quiet," I yelled, covering the mouth piece.

_"Darien, I have a message for you to tell the girls and my family,"_

"Wait the girls are heres, I'll put you on speaker," I said, pl,acing the phone on the table.

"Serena, are you okay?" "Where are you princess?" "When are you coming back?"

_"Guys, can you for once let me talk." _she yelled, _"For once can you all just let me say what I have to say."_

"What do you need," Lita said

_"I'm going to be in town for the Hospital's benbefit music contest...the one that Rei and Mina signed up for,"_

"But you can't sing," Rei said. I wanted to defend Serena but the truth was I had never heard her sing. All I had heard was Rei and Mina say that she couldn't.

_"Aything you or my parent have to say to me can be said there."_

"Kitten, wait we want to-" Amara started.

"Hello, everyone," Rini called out as she and Hotaru came in the room.

_"Goodbye,"_

Then Serena hung up the phone.

* * *

Darien(Tuxedo Mask) - age 20

Serena(Sailor Moon)/Eleana - age 16

Rei(Sailor Mars)/Amy(Sailor Mercury)/Lita(Sailor Jupiter)/Mina(Sailor Venus) - age 17

Amara(Sailor Uranus)/Michelle(Sailor Neptune)/Trista(Sailor Pluto) - age 20

Hotaru(Sailor Saturn)/Rini - age 7

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:  
[Third Point of View:]

_(Time jump to the music contest)_

"Welcome to the benefit contest for Azabu Juban Hospital," the announcer said, as the crowd cheered, "Since we have so many contestents we've decited to spilt the contest...three days and then three finalist will be choosen and then the next day a grand finally...How's that sound."

The crowd screamed.

"First up will a group song and then individual," the announcer said, "Get ready for a night of music."

**[Mina's Point of View:]**

"All contestents with the last name starting with A though G...head to the stage," the announcer said.

"That's me," I said, looking around, "Has anyone seen Serena?"

"No," Rini said, looking around at the booths.

"Maybe she's back stage," Ami said.

**[Third Point of View:]**

"Since this is a contest for the hospital, we picked three different patients to choose the group song. Tonight song was picked by Mariah Lawson, age 9...It's A Hard Knock Life," the announcer said.

_[All:]_  
_It's the hard-knock life for us!_  
_It's the hard-knock life for us!_

_[Britany:]_  
_'Steada treated, _

_[All]_  
_We get tricked! _

_[Ana]_  
_'Steada kisses, _

_[All]_  
_We get kicked! _

_[ALL]_  
_It's the hard-knock life!_  
_Got no folks to speak of, so, _  
_It's the hard-knock row we how! _

_[Nikki]_  
_Cotton blankets, _

_[All]_  
_'Steada of wool! _

_[Molly]_  
_Empty Bellies _

_[Tessia]_  
_'Steada of full! _

_[ALL]_  
_It's the hard-knock life! _

_[Mina]_  
_Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n? _

_[Scarlet]_  
_Don't it seem like there's never any light! _

_[Mina]_  
_Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?_

_[Isabelle]  
__It's easier than puttin' up a fight._

_[Zoey]_  
_No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy! _  
_No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!_  
_No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy! _

_[ALL]_  
_From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink! _  
_Ohhhh!_  
_Empty belly life! _  
_Rotten smelly life! _  
_Full of sorrow life! _  
_No tomorrow life! _

_[Jasmine]_  
_Santa Claus we never see_

_[Max]_  
_Santa Claus, what's that? _  
_Who's he?_

_[ALL]_  
_No one cares for you a smidge_  
_When you're in an orphanage! _

_[Thomas]_  
_(whistling) _  
_You'll stay up till this dump shines _  
_like the top of the Chrysler Building. _

_[All]_  
_Yank the whiskers from her chin_  
_Jab her with a safety Pin _  
_Make her drink a mickey finn_  
_I love you, Miss Hannigan_

_It's the hard-knock life for us_  
_It's the hard-knock life for us _  
_No one cares for you a smidge_  
_When your in an orphanage _  
_It's the hard-knock life_  
_It's the hard-knock life_  
_It's the hard-knock life!_

"Next up the individual songs..and starting us of Scarlet Allen,"

[Darien's Point Of View:]

"Come on, Darien. I wanna go get some cotton candy. Hotoru, hurry," Rini whined as she pulled me thought the crowd with Hoturu and Trista behind us.

"Okay," I said, as I scanned the crowd for Serena.

_'Does he even care'_ I heard through mine and Serena link before she closed it. I turned and saw a glims of Serena's hair.

"Darien, what is it," Trista said.

"Serena," I whispered before taking off after her. I pushed throught the crowd following after her an ended up in a empty courtyard off the side of the park where the contest was being held.

"Serena," I called out. I looked at the benches in the middle of the courtyard and saw a single white rose with a ribbon holding a piece of paper to it.

_'I'll see you soon.'_

**[Mina's Point Of View:]**

"Our next contestent is Mine Aino," The announcer said as the music started.

_Head under water_  
_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_  
_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_  
_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_  
_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_  
_Blank stares at blank pages_  
_No easy way to say this_  
_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's_  
_Make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_  
_Reason to write you a love song today_

_I learned the hard way_  
_That they all say things you want to hear_  
_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and_  
_Your twisted words,_  
_Your help just hurts_  
_You are not what I thought you were_  
_Hello to high and dry_  
_Convinced me to please you_  
_Made me think that I need this too_  
_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's_  
_Make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_  
_Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_  
_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_  
_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_  
_Because I say_  
_I won't write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_Is that why you wanted a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If your heart is nowhere in it_  
_I don't want it for a minute_  
_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_  
_There's a reason to_  
_Write you a love song today_

"Give it up for Mina, everyone...That's it for the evening everyone...the judges will announce the first finalist tomorrow," the announcer said.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 7:  
[Third Point of View:]  
(Second day of the Music _Contest_)

"Thank you all for coming back for the second day of our contest," The announcer said, "I'll let one of our judges, Anne Lee, tell you yesterday's winner." Then a woman with curly shoulder length hair came onto the stage.

"Thanks," The woman said into the micophone, "Yesterday's winner was Max Forstress." The crowd cheered as a boy with brown hair ran onto the stage.

"And now I'm happy to intruduce you all to Miss Krista Hamliton, age 12. She won the drawing in the hospital today and is choosing tonight's group song. Which will be," the announcer said.

"Do-Re-Mi," Krista said.

**[Serena's Point Of View:]**

_[Huka]  
__Let's start at the very beginning_  
_A very good place to start_  
_When you read you begin with _

_[Rei]  
A-B-C_

_[Huka]  
When you sing you begin with do-re-mi_

_[All]  
Do-re-mi, do-re-mi_

_[Chiro]  
The first three notes just happen to be_

_[All]  
__Do-re-mi, do-re-mi_

_[Huka]_  
_Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti  
__[spoken]_  
Let's see if I can make it easy

_[All]  
Doe, a deer, a female deer_  
_Ray, a drop of golden sun_  
_Me, a name I call myself_  
_Far, a long, long way to run_  
_Sew, a needle pulling thread_  
_La, a note to follow Sew_  
_Tea, a drink with jam and bread_  
_That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)_

_Doe, a deer, a female deer  
__Ray, a drop of golden sun_  
_Me, a name I call myself_  
_Far, a long, long way to run_  
_Sew, a needle pulling thread_  
_La, a note to follow Sew_  
_Tea, a drink with jam and bread_  
_That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)_

_Doe, a deer, a female deer  
__Ray, a drop of golden sun_  
_Me, a name I call myself_  
_Far, a long, long way to run_  
_Sew, a needle pulling thread_  
_La, a note to follow Sew_  
_Tea, a drink with jam and bread_  
_That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)_

_[William:]_  
_Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do_  
_So-do!_

_[Haku] [spoken]_  
Now, do-re-mi-fa-so and so on  
are only the tools we use to build a song.  
Once you have these notes in your heads,  
you can sing a million different tunes by mixing them up.  
Like this.  
_So Do La Fa Mi Do Re_  
_[spoken]_  
Can you do that?

_[All]_  
_So Do La Fa Mi Do Re_

_[Amanda:]_  
_So Do La Ti Do Re Do_

_[All:]_  
_So Do La Ti Do Re Do_

_[Rei:] __[spoken]_  
Now, put it all together.

_[All]_  
_So Do La Fa Mi Do Re, So Do La Ti Do Re Do_

_[Huka:] __[spoken]_  
Good!

_[Brittney:] __[spoken]_  
But it doesn't mean anything.

_[Mary:] __[spoken]_  
So we put in words. One word for every note. Like this.

_When you know the notes to sing_  
_You can sing most anything_  
_[spoken]_  
Together!

_[All]_  
_When you know the notes to sing_  
_You can sing most anything_

_[Rei]  
Doe, a deer, a female deer_

_[Rachel]  
Ray, a drop of golden sun_

_[Greg]  
Me, a name I call myself_

_[William]  
Far, a long, long way to run_

_[Mary]  
Sew, a needle pulling thread_

_[Brittney]  
La, a note to follow Sew_

_[Chiro]  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread_

_[Huka]  
That will bring us back to Do_

_[All]  
Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do_  
_Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re_

Rei:Do / Chiro:Re / William:Mi / Brittney:Fa / Greg:So / Huka:La / Mary:Ti **{AN: I did this cause it would have been a lot more confusing if I didn't}**

_Do Mi Mi_  
_Mi So So_  
_Re Fa Fa_  
_La Ti Ti_

_Do Mi Mi_  
_Mi So So_  
_Re Fa Fa_  
_La Ti Ti_

_Do Mi Mi_  
_Mi So So_  
_Re Fa Fa_  
_La Ti Ti_

_Do Mi Mi_  
_Mi So So_  
_Re Fa Fa_  
_La Ti Ti_

_Do Mi Mi_  
_Mi So So_  
_Re Fa Fa_  
_La Ti Ti_

_[Huka]_  
_When you know the notes to sing_  
_You can sing most anything_

_[All]_  
_Doe, a deer, a female deer_  
_Ray, a drop of golden sun_  
_Me, a name I call myself_  
_Far, a long, long way to run_  
_Sew, a needle pulling thread_  
_La, a note to follow Sew_  
_Tea, a drink with jam and bread_  
_That will bring us back to_

_[All]  
__Do . . . So Do _  
_Re . . . La Fa _  
_Mi . . . Mi Do _  
_Fa . . . Re _  
_So . . . So Do _  
_La . . . La Fa _  
_Ti . . . La So Fa Mi Re _  
_Ti Do - oh - oh Ti Do - So Do_

"That is tonight's group saong, and our first individual song is William Storm," the annoucner said.

"You think you can handle that," Eleane said, from her place beside me.

"Definately," I said.

**[Rini's Point Of View:]**

"Darien, can you win my a stuff animal," I asked, as us and the girls walked around to the booths.

"Sure, what ever you want," Darien said, looking around. Usually that answer would be great, but the girls and Darien were all too busy looking for Serena to play any actual attention to me. So I just walked off to find something to do.

**[Darien's Point Of View:]  
**(fifteen minutes later)

After Rini dissappeared, me and the girls had to stop loooking for Serena and start looking for Rini. Every since Serena left and I've had to spend more time with Rini, I found out that she'll just run off if she thinks you're not paying her enough attention.

"Okay, maybe Serena was right all the times she said she was later because Rini snuck away," Lita said.

"I thought she was just trying not to get in trouble with Rei," Mina said.

"How does she deal with that kid dissappearing all the time," Amara said.

"Do you hear that," Hotura said.

"Hear what, flyfire," Michelle asked.

"Listen, I hear it too," Trista said.

_For me still_  
_My heart tears apart_  
_And flows out_

"It's coming from over here," I said, going towards the haunting melody.

_Memories_  
_Pierce into_  
_The mended crevice_

_Hi Miss Alice_  
_With glass eyes_  
_What kind of a dream_  
_Are you able to have?_  
_Are you entranced by?_

By now we were by the stone walks of the park where the roses grew. In the dark light of the moon all the roses seemed to be blue.

"There," Rei said, pointing up.

_For me still_  
_My heart tears apart_  
_And flows out_

_Memories_  
_Pierce into_  
_The mended crevice_

Then on the top of the wall sat Serena. She was wearing a black and white dress with with her hair held back by a black bow.

"Serena," I yelled. She looked down at me, but kept singing her song.

_Hi Miss Alice..._  
_With your sincere lips_  
_to who is love being..._  
_...discarded to?_  
_...grieved to?_

_I again_  
_spin words around..._  
_under a fever._

_Reality, come_  
_To love is to sing and yet..._  
_I can not sing..._

_Still, you do not answer... _

_Still, you do not answer..._

After she finished her song, she just vanished.

"That was beautiful," Michelle whispered.

"I remember mommy singing me that song before," Rini said, coming out from behind a tree.

**[Rei's Point Of View:]  
**(later in the evening)

"The final singer of the night-Rei Hino," the announcer said, and then the music started.

_I can't believe it's really you_  
_Been so long, you look good_  
_I hear you're doing really well_  
_Don't ask me, let me tell you_  
_How I've been since when you left_  
_Since you left me for dead_

_Finally every tear has dried_  
_I've wiped you from my life_

_Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me_  
_'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me_

_And now I hear you saying that you still adore me_  
_But if you think I'd ever get with you again_  
_Then you can just_

_Love me, love me_  
_Feed the flame_  
_If you want me back again_

_Burn into the sky_  
_Higher and higher_  
_Baby, can you play with fire_

_(Burn into the sky)_  
_Love me, love me_  
_(Far into the sky)_  
_If you want me_

_You never know just what you got_  
_'Til it's gone, you freak out_  
_But I'm not falling for that game_  
_Boys like you never change_  
_You made me feel I wasn't enough_  
_Wasn't enough for your love_

_But it was insecurity that made you run_  
_It wasn't me_

_So don't you sit there trying to_  
_Give me more excuses_  
_I don't have time for this_  
_I'm off to play in Houston_  
_And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing_  
_You can't make up for what you've done_  
_But you still try to be the one_

_Love me, love me_  
_Feed the flame_  
_If you want me back again_

_Burn into the sky_  
_Higher and higher_  
_Baby, can you play with fire_

_(Burn into the sky)_  
_Love me, love me_  
_(Far into the sky)_  
_If you want me_

_Ooh, by the way, by the way_  
_I've found someone who gives me space_  
_Keeps me safe_  
_Makes me sane_  
_Found someone to take your place_  
_Now I'm safe in his arms_  
_And I decided only he can play with fire_

_Love me, Love me_  
_Feed the flame_  
_If you want me back again_

_Burn into the sky_  
_Higher and higher_  
_Baby, can you play with fire_

_I can't believe it's really you_  
_(Love me, love me)_  
_I hear you're doing really well_  
_(If you want me)_  
_Finally every tear has dried_  
_(Love me, love me)_  
_Can boys like you, boys like you_  
_Play with fire_

As the crowd cheered, I caught a gleams of long blonde hair in a one of a king hairstyle.

'Serena,' I thought.

"That was Rei Hino, everyone," the announcer said, "Be here tomorrow when we reveal our second finalist and pick our three and last finalist."

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom**

****

**

* * *

**

**Songs used in previous chapters:**

**Prologue -  
**Kelly Clarkson - Miss Independet

**************Chapter4 -  
**Skye Sweetnam - Real Life

**********************Chapter6 -  
**It's A Hard Knock Life from _Annie  
_Sara Bareilles - Love Song

**************************Chapter7 -  
**Do-Re-Mi from _The Sound of Music  
_Hilary Duff - Play with Fire

**Chapter8 -  
**NLT - That Girl  
Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya, P!nk & Missy Elliot  
Skye Sweetnam - This Is Me

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**  
**[Thrid Point Of View]**

"Today it the last day of out individual rows, and then tomorrow we find out we will watch as one of our three final wins an amazing prize...but before all the one of our judges will announce yesterday's winner," the announcer said, "Mr. Himotara, if you will please come on stage."

A man wearing a grey suit and with brown hair walked on stage.

"Yesterday's winner was Rei Hino," He said. The crowd cheered as Rei walked onto the stage.

"And now on with the contest," the announcer said.

"Hi, I'm Jenna," a girl, who looked no more than 16, said. She was pale and had brown curly, waist length hair.

"And I'm Rachel," said a girl who looked like the first said. The only difference I could see was that while the first's hair was to her waist the second's was barely passed her chin.

"These to lovenly ladies won today's drawing...so instead of do one big boys and girls group so, Rachel with chose for the girls and Jenna will chooe for the boys," the announcer said, "And since the boys are up first, what song are they sing?"

"That Girl," Jenna said.

****

**[Darien's Point Of View:]**

_[Jason]  
I ain't never met a girl before_  
_That came on in and shook up my life__  
Someone who'd make me give up everything_  
_Go for broke and fall in love_  
_And baby girl that's something_

_[Nathen]  
Oh! My heart, my time, it's nothing  
__Girl, oh! Her kiss, just can't do with out it  
__OH! There's something about the things you do_  
_Ho! And everytime I think of you_  
_I get excited 'cause you're my girl_

_[All]  
(That girl)_  
_Just the way I like it_  
_Gotta have it just the way_  
_(that girl)_  
_Keep me open I'll be hoping that I'm gonna be with (that girl)_  
_I can't believe (that girl)_  
_She's killing me_  
_Crazy, sexy, cool baby you that girl._

_[Kalen]  
Nothing about this girl is typical_  
_Body right out Vibe Magazine_  
_And she's just so incredible_  
_She's the type of girl that you might search your whole life for_

_[Zach]  
Oh! My heart, my time it's nothing_  
_Girl, oh! Her kiss, just can't do with out it_  
_Oh! Something about the things you do_  
_Ho! And everytime I think of you_  
_I get excited 'cause you're my girl_

_[All]  
(That girl)_  
_Just the way I like it_  
_Gotta have it just the way_  
_(that girl)_  
_Keep me open I'll be hoping that I'm gonna be with (that girl)_  
_I can't believe (that girl)_  
_She's killing me_  
_Crazy, sexy, cool baby you that girl._

_(That girl)_  
_Just the way I like it_  
_Gotta have it just the way_  
_(that girl)_  
_Keep me open I'll be hoping that I'm gonna be with (that girl)_  
_I can't believe (that girl)_  
_She's killing me_  
_Crazy, sexy, cool baby you that girl._

_[Jason]  
Baby takes me high_

_[Nathen]  
I just can't explain it somethings got me feeling her love_

_[Kalen]  
Baby, but even if I try_  
_I could never shake it_

_[Zach]  
Oh my baby's got me in love_

_[Jason & Zach]  
(that girl) That girl that girl HEY_

_[Nathen & Kalen]  
__(that girl) That girl that girl HEY_

_[Kalen]  
She knows how to do it yeah yeah_  
_She knows how to do it_

_[All]  
(That girl)_  
_Just the way I like it_  
_Gotta have it just the way_  
_(that girl)_  
_Keep me open I'll be hoping that I'm gonna be with (that girl)_  
_I can't believe (that girl)_  
_She's killing me_  
_Crazy, sexy, cool baby you that girl._

_That girl That girl_  
_That girl that girl_  
_(Oh that girl you know I like that girl)_

"Give it up for the boys," the announcer said. As the crowd cheered, but could bring myself to move my hands. These four boys on stage-Jason, Nathen, Kalen, and Zach-looked so much like Beryl's general's-Jedite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoisite. I looked aat the girls and saw that just like Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami were frozen.

"You don't think," Rei said.

"No," Mina said.

"We saw them die, it couldn't," Ami said.

"Could it," Lita said.

"What are you guys talking about," Amara said.

"And next the girls," the announcer said, "who are sing what, Rachel?"

"Lady Marmalade," Rachel said.

****

[Thrid Point Of View:]

_[Kim]_  
_Where's all mah soul sistas_  
_Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

_[All]_  
_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista _  
_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista _

_[Dana]_  
_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge_  
_Struttin' her stuff on the street_  
_She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_  
_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)_  
_Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)_  
_Creole lady Marmalade_

_[Kim]_  
_What What, What what_

_[Elena]_  
_ooh oh_

_[Dana]_  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_[Kim:]_  
_yea yea yea yea_

_[Eleana]_  
_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_  
_Boy drank all that Magnolia wine_  
_On her black satin sheets suedes and dark greens._  
_yeah_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)_  
_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)_  
_Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_  
_Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)_  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi _

_[Kim]_  
_yea yea uh_  
_He come through with the money in the garter belts_  
_I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh_  
_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_  
_I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours _  
_Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry_  
_Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari_  
_wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes _  
_4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_  
_hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas_  
_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_  
_by the case the meaning of expensive taste_  
_if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya _  
_Mocha Chocalate-a what?_  
_Creole Lady Marmalade_  
_One more time C'mon now_

_[Kim]_  
_Marmalade... _

_[Dana]_  
_Lady Marmalade... _

_[Elena]_  
_Marmalade... _

_[Serena]_  
_hey Hey Hey!_

The Scouts were shocked by the power of Serena's voice. 'This can't be our Serena,' they all thought

Darien was in awe of Serena.

And her parent were not surprised at her voice, just that they shy little girl was on stage.

_[Serena]  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth_  
_color of cafe au lait alright_  
_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,_  
_More-more-more_

_[Elena]_  
_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

_[Dana]_  
_Sleepin' the grey flannel life _

_[Serena]_  
_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, _  
_More-more-more_

_[All]_  
_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)_  
_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)_  
_Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_  
_Creole lady Marmalade_

_[Kim]  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_

_[Dana]  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)_

_[Elena]  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_

_[Serena]  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)_

_[Kim - And whosever name is a the begin of the line sings the parenthesis]_  
_Serena...(oh Leaeaa Oh)_  
_Elena... (Lady Marmalade)_  
_Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)_  
_Dana...(Oh Oh oooo)_

_[Elena]  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)_

_[Serena]  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)_

_[Dana]_  
_Misdemeanor here..._

_[All]_  
_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah... _

"Give it up for our ladies of the night...I can already tell that this is going to be a tough choice," the anouncer said.

**[Amara Point Of View]  
**_(ten minutes after the Lady Marmalade)_

"So let's recap on everything we know," I said, "The four boys that sang on the stage, might be the four generals of that witch Beryl...Trista, here, says that in the past they used to be your lovers...Serena, the girl we've intentionally making feel like crap for the past four years, has been hide her talent...And Trista, you pick now, when everything could possibly come crashing down on us, to tell us that you feel a great evil passing by Pluta and coming straight to earth."

"Yes," Trista said.

"Well, great, can just sign this off as the end of the world now, or would you like for hell to freeze over first," I said, sarcastically.

"Amara, calm down," Michelle said, putting her hand on my arm.

"Michella, Kitten could possibley hate us, and now a new enemy decides to show up, I think I should be allowed to not have to act calm," I said, shrugging her arm off and walking away. I needed to think.

After a few minutes of walking, I found myself in one of the parks many courtyards. This one had a water fountain surrounded my four stone benches, each facing a different direction. I closed my eyes as I felt a breeze could by.

"The wind you blow you to and fro,  
But they, who are strong, know the way to go," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to find Serena leaning up against an old oak tree.

"Kitten," I whispered, a took a step towards her.

"Why did you do it, Amara-How could you not defend me against them," Serena whispered.

"I-" I started, but my throat went dry.

"I would have stood up for you-why couldn't you do that for," Serena asked.

"Michelle had been hurt, and I know that that's no excuse for what happened, but-I'm so sorry," I said.

"I see that your repentance is real, but you and the others still need to prove to me that what's been happened ever since I became Sailor Moon will stop," Serena said, before turning away from me.

**[Michelle's Point Of View]  
**_(Right after Amara leaves)_

"Should we go after her," Lita asked.

"No...she needs time to think which might be a good idea for all of us to do," I said, and then headed down to the lake.

_FLASHBACK_

_Serena had dragged everyone to the beach, a few days after Galaxia had been defeat. And Rei and Ami were playing chicken against Lita and Mina._

_"Come on, Rei, you can get her," Amara called, out from her place on the blanket beside me. She laughed as all of them fell into the water._

_I turned my head and saw Darien and Serena on a blanket a few feet away._

_"Don't you want to go play in the water," Darien asked Serena._

_"Okay, but you have to come with me," Serena said, standing up._

_"Michhelle, Amara, you coming," Darien asked._

_"No, I'm good," I said._

_"Come on, Michelle," Amara said, standing up, "Let's see if we can't beat princess and her white knight,"_

_"Go ask Rei, Amara," I said, "I bet she'll love to beat beat Serena and Darien."_

_"Michelle, come on," Serena said, grabbing my hand, "Today is just about playing and having fun."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"You look deep in thought," I heard to my left. I looked over and saw Serena sitting down with her feet in the water.

"Princess," I whispered.

"Everyone calls me that and then expects me to act like it," Serena sighed.

"You are the Princess," I said.

"No, the Princess died over a thousand years ago," Serena said, "I'm just Serena Tsukino."

"We do expect a lot from you, I guess," I said.

"It's not fair," Serena whispered.

"Serena, I'm-" I started.

"Don't say it, unless you mean it," Serena interrupted.

"I do though," I said.

"Then prove it," Serena said, before dissappearing.

**[Trista's Point Of View]**

Hotaru and I walked passed a few booths, before I felt her presence. "Hello, Princess," I said.

"Hello Trista," Serena said, coming out from the shadows of a booth.

"Hi, Serena," Hotaru said.

"Hello, little one," Serena said, then turned to face me, "Uranus and Neptune have show repentance...the Inners and the Prince are the only ones left."

"And your parents," I asked.

"I will speak to them this evening," Serena said, then frowned, "was it like this before"

"Yes, just like you are now, your future self went through this," I said.

"And then after this is the final battle of Sailor Moon," Serena said.

"Yes," I replied, "And then the Ice will come and with it the beginning of Crystal Tokyo."

**[Serena's Point Of View]  
**_(later in the evening)_

"And now the final proformer of the preliminary round...Serena Tsukino," The announcer said.

"Good luck...you'll be great," Elena said.

"What are doing...you're suppose to sing with me," I said, panicked.

"Serena," The announcer said, "Is Serena here."

"Moonbeam, there comes a time when all a friend can do is give you a push...this is one of those times," Elena said, before pushing my onto the stage.

"Serena Tsukino, everyone," tha announcer said, and then the music started.

I looked out into the crowd. I saw my parents, the girls, and Darien.

_Everyone has got a secret side_  
_*a winding path up to a door thats open wide*_  
_You think you know me_  
_But I'm changing all the time_  
_Cause if I wanna be sweet, if I wanna be wild_  
_If I wanna cry like a child_  
_If I pick up the world, it's a ball in my hand_  
_I guess that's just who I am_

After those first few verse, I opened my eyes and started as Eleane would say "working the stage".

_This is me, can't ignore it_  
_Reaching out, breaking free_  
_Constantly, falling forward_  
_Yeah, I'm just going for it_  
_This is me_

_Sometimes life is a confusing thing_  
_When I talk it seems like no one's listening_  
_Try to be an angel, but I just can't find my wings_  
_If I wanna be sweet, but I wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuanna be wild_  
_And I wanna try my own style_  
_So I'll make a mistake, and I'll do it again_  
_But I'll do it the best that I can_

_This is me, can't ignore it_  
_Reaching out, breaking free_  
_Constantly, falling forward_  
_Yeah, I'm just going for it_  
_This is me_

I looked right at my parents, the girls and Darien as I sang the next to lines.

_More than what you see_  
_Finding out who I can be_

_This is me, can't ignore it_  
_Reaching out, breaking free_  
_Constantly, falling forward_  
_Yeah, I'm just going for it_  
_This is me_

_This is me, can't ignore it_  
_Reaching out, breaking free_  
_Constantly, falling forward_  
_Yeah, I'm just going for it_  
_This is me_

_This is me, can't ignore it_  
_Breaking free_  
_Falling forward_  
_Yeah, I'm just going for it_  
_This is me!_

"Everyone give it up for Miss Serena Tsukino," the announcer said, and was answer my screams. I looked at Darien and opened our link.

_'Meet me in the rose garden...just you.'_

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**  
**[Darien Point Of View]**

"Serena," I called out, as I enter the rose garden. It was one of my favorite places to go. I remember taking Serena here, after we had gotten back from the last battle with Galaxia.

_FLASHBACK_

_Three Starlights had just left with their princess, and Serena and I were walking through the park._

_I looked down at her and realized how much she had changed. Fighting by herself was something that Serena didn't want to do-fighting in general was something she didn't want to do. It had taken it's toll on her. Her eyes held some new knowledge and from the grip she had on my arm told me that she was afraid to go throughit all again._

_"Serena," I said softly, pulling her to a stop, "Serena, tell me what's wrong."_

_"I can't do this," She said._

_"What," I asked._

_"There's always something...I lost you again...I lost everyone," Serena cried. I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her._

_"Shh...Everything okay," I said, "I won't leave you."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"You remember what you promised," said a voice from behind me. I turn to find Serena standing in the shadow of a tree.

"Serena," I whispered.

"You lied to me time and time again," Serena said.

"No, I didn't," I said.

"On the moon kingdom, Endymion promised his eternal love and loyalty to Serenity...Tuxedo Mask promised to always protect Sailor Moon...and you promised me that we'd always be together and that you'd love me," Serena said, her voice starting at an scream but gradually it turned into a broken whisper.

"Serena, I didn't lie," I said.

"You dumped twice-once, for some dream and then again few days ago," Serena said, stepping out from behind the tree. She was wearing a red corset top and black skinny jeans.

"I saw your death, time and time again in my dreams," I said, "And the voice said you'd die if I didn't leave you."

"And your excuse for a few days ago," Serena said.

"I was having a bad day, and I just took it out on you," I said, "Serena, please, I do love you.-I love you more than anything in this whole world. I will protect protect you. Please, just come back to me."

"I don't believe you," Serena whispered.

**[Third Point Of View]**

"I don't believe you," Serena whispered.

Then darien was surrounded by a golden light and where he once stood was Prince Endymion. He kneeled down before Serena.

"I kneel before you, as Prince Endymion, and offer you my loyalty and alliance," he said, then he changed into Tuxedo Mask and bowed to Serena, "I bow before you, as Tuxedo Mask, and offer you my protection," Then he change back into Darien and stood straight up. "And I stand before you, as Darien Shields, and offer you my love and friendship and swear to you that you are the only one who has ever touched my heart and you will be the only one that ever will."

Serena smiled with tears in her eyes, and then was surrounded by a silver light. Then where she stood was Princess Serenity, and she kneeled down to Darien.

"I kneel before you, as Princess Serenity, and offer you my loyalty and alliance," She said, then changed into Sailor Moon and bowed to Darien, "I bow before you, as Sailor Moon, and offer you my protection," Then she changed back into Serena and stood straight up. "And I stand before you, as Serena Tsukino, and offer you my love and friendship and swear to you that I will love only you from now 'til the end of time."

Darien and Serena then kissed and the rose garden was filled with the glow of both the silver crystal and golden crystal.

**[Serena Point Of View]**

"So this will all be over soon," Darien said, holding me to his chest.

"Yes," I said. I had just told him everything-about how Neo-Queen Serenity had come to me, about how she said this must be done in order for Crystal Tokyo to come about, and about why this contest was so important for the future.

"So after tomorrow everything should begin to go back to normal," Darien said.

"Maybe, after tomorrow, It all depends on the inners-but first we have something very important-and very dangerous-to do," I said.

"What," Darien asked.

"We have to talk with my parents," I said.

**[Rei Point Of View:]**

The girls and I had spent up after Darien left, so I was walking around the booths.

"We have a winner," I heard one of the booth teller said. I looked over and saw Jason holding a little water gun, grinning.

"What do ya want," the man said. Jason turned around and cought my eye.

"Give me the red bird," Jason said. I turned and walked away.

"Hey, wait up," I heard him call out.

"Buzz off," I said.

"But I won this for you," he said, running in front of me holding the stuffed bird, "Come on you know you want it."

"Hmm-No," I said, walking away.

"Can't I at least get your name," He called, and I paused for a moment.

"Rei," I said, before contiuning away.

"Jasons Micheals, if you wanted to know," he called out.

**[Amy Point Of View:]**

"I foresee great things in your future, young one," the fortune teller said, "Come let us read your future."

"I don't believe in things that I can't examine myself, so find someone, if you please," I said, walking away from her.

"Spoken like a future scientist," I heard behind me. It was Zach.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one here," He said, "Zachary James-but just call me Zach."

"Amy Mizuno," I said, holding out my hand.

"It's a delight to meet you, Ami Mizuno," Zach said, kissing the top of my hand.

**[Lita Point Of View:]**

"Step right up and test your strength," One of the booth runners called out. It was one of those games were you use a malit to launch the little thing up and hit the bell.

"I'll try," I said, stepping up to the game.

"We need strong men for this game," he said.

"Hand me the dang malit," I said

"Careful, don't break a nail," He said.

"I think she can do without your comment," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and saw Nathen.

"Well, then go," the man said, then I swung the malit as hard as I could. It went almost all the way to the top, stopping just one away.

"Nice try," the man said shocked.

"Let me get a go at it," Nathen said. When he swung down with the malit, the thing hit the bell.

"Let me guess-All bronzes, no brains," I said teasing.

"Why, milady, your words do hurt so," he joked.

"You remind me of someone," I said.

"Your boyfriend," He guessed.

"_Ex_-boyfriend," I replied.

"In that case, I'm Nathen Jones," He said.

"Lita Kino," I said.

**Mina Point Of View:**

"Hello, agian Mina," He whispered from behind me.

"Hella, Kalen," I said, turning to him.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:**  
**[Third Point Of View]**

"I'm so sorry, baby," Serena's mom said, while holding her daughter.

"It's okay, Mom," Serena said, rubbing soothing circles on her mother's back. They had just told he parents everything...about Sailor Moon...about the Silver Millenium...everything.

"But if I had know then you would of had to deal with me and your father yelling at you for a bad test grade or sneaking out or..." Serena's mom cried.

"Shhh...Mom, it's all going to be okay," Serena said.

"My little girl," Serena's father finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Serena said, unwrapping her mother's arms from her and going to her father, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Serena...my little princess," Serena's father said, pulling his daughter into a frierce embrace. He turned to Darien who had remained quiet through the family's moment.

"You will protect her, right," Her father asked. Darien looked right into the older man's eyes and saw nothing but fear and love for his daughter in them.

"With my life," Darien swore.

**[Trista Point Of View]**

"The time in drawing near," Chromos said, as we wacthed the time line.

"Yes, it is," I said.

"Are you all ready," he said.

"We must be...we haven't the choice," I said.

******[Darien Point Of View]  
**_(after leaving Serena's parent's house)_

"So our final battle is coming," I said, opening to door to my apartment. It had been a queit enough walk here, because Serena was so wrapped up in her throughts.

"Yes...Darien, you should know the Dark Kingdom, the Makaiju(Doom Tree), the Black Moon Clan, the Death Busters, the Dead Moon Circus, and even Galactica...they'll seem like mere drop ou water to this evil that is coming," Serena said.

"I know," I said, pulling her to me chest.

"We'll have so many trials to face," She said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"And I will gladly face them with you," I said, squeezing her a little.

"We could dead," She said softly. I put me hand under her chin and made her look into me eyes.

So long as I'm with you...I would gladly walk through the fires of hell," I said, "Besides I can't die yet."

"Why," she asked.

"I haven't gotten my happily ever after with you yet," I said, before brushing me lips softly across hers.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**  
**[Thrid Point O f View:]**

"Welcome to the fourth day of our competion...Now, the senor director of Tokyo Music is here to annoucer our thrid and final finalist...Everyone welcome Donna Nickson," the announcer said.

"Thank you," a black woman said coming onto the stage, "Yesterday we had an amazing group of contestants, but sadly we could only choice one...and that was young Miss Serena Tsuskino." The crowd went wild as Serena went onto the stage.

"And now if Max Forester snd Rei Hino would please join us on stage," the announcers said, and once again the crowd went wild, "Now today for the group song is going to be 'Evacuate the Dancefloor' choosen by Miss Anna Lee, who sadly can't be here with us today."

_[Rei:]  
Turn up the music_  
_Let's get out on the floor_  
_I like to move it_  
_Come and give me some more_

_[Serena:]  
Watch me gettin' physical_  
_And out of control_  
_There's people watchin' me_  
_I never miss a beat_

_[Rei & Serena](Max)  
__Steal the night_  
_Kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right_  
_Keep it tight_  
_Cause it's pulling you in_  
_Wrap it up_  
_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_  
_(Feels like an overdose)_

_[Serena:]  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_[Rei:]  
__Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_[Rei:]  
Everybody in the club_

_[Serena:]  
Evacuate the dancefloor_

_[Rei:]  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_[Serena:]  
Everybody in the club_

_[Rei:]  
Stop, this beat is killing me_

_[Serena:]  
Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

___[Rei:]  
_My body's aching  
_System overload_

___[Serena:]  
_Temperatures rising  
_I'm about to explode_

_____[Rei & Serena]  
_Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
_It's got me hypnotized_  
_Everybody step aside_

___[Rei & Serena](Max)  
__Steal the night_  
_Kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right_  
_Keep it tight_  
_Cause it's pulling you in_  
_Wrap it up_  
_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_  
_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_[Rei:]  
Everybody in the club_

_[Serena:]  
Evacuate the dancefloor_

_[Rei:]  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_[Serena:]  
Everybody in the club_

_[Rei:]  
Stop, this beat is killing me_

_[Serena:]  
Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_[Serena:]  
Come on and evacuate_  
_Feel the club is heating up_  
_Move on and accelerate_  
_Push it to the top_

_[Rei:]  
Come on and evacuate_  
_Feel the club is heating up_  
_Move on and accelerate_  
_You don't have to be afraid_

_[Max:]  
Now guess who's back with a brand new track_  
_That got everybody in the club going mad_  
_So everybody in the back_  
_Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang_  
_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_  
_Let me see you wreck that thang_  
_And drop it down low, low_  
_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

_[Max:]  
Everybody in the club_

_[Rei:]  
Evacuate the dancefloor_

_[Max:]  
Everybody in the club_

_[Serena:]  
I'm infected by the sound_

_[Max:]  
Everybody in the club_

_[Rei:]  
Stop, this beat is killing me_

_[Serena:]  
Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_  
_Evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_Stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

"The first proformer will be at three o'clock,"

**[Darien Point Of View:]**

"Did you talk to her"

"Is she going come meet us"

"What did she say"

All the scout, except Trista and Hotaru, shouted once Rei was back from sing.

"Kind of sort of," Rei said, looking down.

"Meaning what," Lita asked.

"She said that she wanted us to prove to her we are going to protect her...all of her," Rei said.

"How are we suppose to do that," Amy said.

"After Max's proformence she wants us to me her at the rose garden," Rei said.

"Great," Mina said,"Now everything can go back to how it's suppose to be...Serena with us."

"It's now going to be the same," Amara said.

"Why not," Mina said, "Serena will forgive us like always and come back home to us and the scouts."

"Mina's right guys," Lita said, "Serena always forgive us."

_'But this time you all will have to earn it,'_ I thought.

**[Rei Point Of View:]**

"First up is Rei Hino,"

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, _  
_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_  
_Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin_  
_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_  
_Do you know that there's still a chance for you?_  
_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the Fourth of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane, comes a rainbow_

_Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_  
_And when it's time you know_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the Fourth of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

"The next proformer will be at five o'clock,"

**[Third Point O f View:]**

"Next up is Max Forester,"

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_  
_To take a stand (to take a stand)_  
_Everybody (everybody)_  
_Come take my hand (come take my hand)_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just lettin you know that, you're not alone_  
_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

_Yeah, it's been a ride_  
_I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one_  
_Now some of you, might still be in that place_  
_If you're trying to get out, just follow me_  
_I'll get you there_

_You could try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em_  
_But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em_  
_Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causin mayhem_  
_When I say I'ma do somethin I do it,_  
_I don't give a damn what you think,_  
_I'm doin this for me, so fuck the world_  
_Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin me_  
_I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly_  
_And all those who look down on me I'm tearin down your balcony_  
_No if ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he_  
_From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album_  
_he's still shittin, whether he's on salary paid hourly_  
_Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him_  
_Whichever comes first, for better or worse_  
_He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas_  
_His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge_  
_to pull his dick from the dirt, and fuck the whole universe_

___I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_  
_To take a stand (to take a stand)_  
_Everybody (everybody)_  
_Come take my hand (come take my hand)_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just lettin you know that, you're not alone_  
_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

_Okay quit playin with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap_  
_I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap_  
_You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that_  
_Fuck your feelings, instead of gettin crowned you're gettin capped_  
_And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back_  
_I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact_  
_Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was ehhh_  
_Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground_  
_Relax, I ain't goin back to that now_  
_All I'm tryin to say is get back, click-clack, blaow_  
_Cause I ain't playin around_  
_It's a game called circle and I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down_  
_But I think I'm still tryin to figure this crap out_  
_Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fuckin black cloud_  
_still follows, me around but it's time to exorcise these demons_  
_These muh'fuckers are doin jumpin jacks now!_

___I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_  
_To take a stand (to take a stand)_  
_Everybody (everybody)_  
_Come take my hand (come take my hand)_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just lettin you know that, you're not alone_  
_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

_And I just can't keep living this way_  
_So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage_  
_I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons_  
_I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground_  
_I've had enough, now I'm so fed up_  
_Time to put my life back together right now! (now)_

_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me_  
_Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally_  
_for you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through_  
_And don't even realize what you did, believe me you_  
_I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger_  
_I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of_  
_my world, haters can make like bees with no stingers_  
_and drop dead, no more beef flingers_  
_No more drama from now on, I promise_  
_to focus solely on handlin my responsibilities as a father_  
_So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters_  
_and raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it!_  
_Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club_  
_or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up_  
_Cause I'm raising the bar_  
_I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazin at stars_  
_I feel amazing and I'm_

___I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_  
_To take a stand (to take a stand)_  
_Everybody (everybody)_  
_Come take my hand (come take my hand)_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just lettin you know that, you're not alone_  
_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

"The next proformer will be at at seven o'clock,"

"The time for their time is upon us," A figure from the shadows said, as she watch the scouts enter the rose garden.

"Then let them prove their worth," Another said, before releasing a spell that rendered everyone unconscious.

_**

* * *

**_

Song List

Evacuate the Dancefloor - Cascada

Firework - Katy Perry

Not Afriad - Eminem

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Yes I know it was short and basically just them singing but I had to get through that before the scout's test could happen. So bare with me.**_

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	13. Chapter 12

_****__****__****_

_****_

Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**  
_(Previously)_

_"The time for their time is upon us," A figure from the shadows said, _  
_as she watch the scouts enter the rose garden._

_"Then let them prove their worth," Another said, before releasing a _  
_spell that rendered everyone unconscious._

**[Darien Point Of View:]  
**_(on a deserted beach)_

_One day, my prince will come  
He'll hold my in his arms  
He'll whisper my name  
And tell me sweet nothings of love_

I heard an angel's voice, break throught the darkness that had fallen. I groaned, trying to open my eyes, and then water hit me.

"What the freak," I yelled, sitting up. I looked around to find myself on a beach, and found a sea goddess not to far away on a near my rock.

"I'm dead...aren't I," I asked, staring at the beauty.

"Not Darien...you're not dead," the goddess said, walking towards me. I knew that that voice. It was Serena. She was wearing a white bikini and had this weird on sleeved net dress that went down to her knees.

"Then, why am I staring at an angel," I said, as she stopped right infront of my.

"Cause you're the only man that knows how to truly compliment a woman," she said, before kissing me.

**[Amy Point Of View:]  
**_(set in a library)_

"Hello," I called out, as I walked through the deserted library, "Is anyone here?"

"The scout of knowlegde and truth," a voice said, from behind me. I spun around only to find none other than Zoisite in all his glory.

""Why are you here," I asked.

"Straight to the point as always, Mercury," he laughed.

"Answered the question," I said.

"Fine...I'm here to give you your test," Zoisite said, "And with this test we will find out if you are worth of Serena's friendshi, Sailor Moon's leadership, and a place in Princess Serenity's court."

"What must I choice," I asked, and he smirked.

"Not what you choice..what you lose," he said, waving his had forward and two small portals appeared, "The portal on the left is the one that grants you a life...a life free from the responciblities of being a scout, allows you the chance to love, lets you have your life back."

"And the other one," I asked, and he teleported beside me.

"Give's you a life with Serena..with Sailor Moon...and Princess Serenity," He whispered in my ear, "but you will be void of all emotion."

**[Mina Point Of View:]  
**_(set in a royal garden)_

_"What a beauty garden," I said, as I looked around the garden._

"But nothing compares to you, my little Venus flower," a voice said, then Kunzite appeared in front of my.

"You're dead...how can you be here," I asked, backing away from him.

"I'm the one who will be delivering you test to you," he said, waving his hand as two gold framed mirrors appeared.

"Venusians are very prideful of their looks," He said, gesturing to the mirror of the right. Looking in it, I saw me at a photoshot and then on stage singing.

"If you choose this mirror, all your dreams come true," he said, teleporting behind me, "You will be loved...admired. You will be an idol."

And I wanted that. I wanted that future full of fame. As I reached out to the mirror, he stopped me with one sentence.

"But the other holds a future with Serena," he said, pointing to the mirror. In that mirror, I saw me and Serena getting ready for what looking like her wedding.

"Give up the a life of fame for the friendship of Serena...No problem. I choose Serena," I said, turning to look at Kunzite.

"That's not what you lose," he said, pointing back to the mirror. I looked and screamed. The reflection of myself was a monster. I couldn't even call it human.

"In order to win Serena's friendship, you must lose your beauty," he said.

**[Rei Point Of View:]  
**_(set in the courtyard of a temple)_

"What the heck am I suppose to do here," I asked.

"Make a choose," a voice said from behind me. It was the same voice I heard in my dreams. I one that I yearned to hear in the light of day.

"Mother," I whispered, turning around. She was there, and she smiled at me and held out her arms.

"Rei," She said, and ran to her. She held me as I cried, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

"Mother, you're back," I said.

"No, she's not," another voice said. It was Jedite.

"You can't take her from me," I yelled, holding onto her tighter.

"It's not his choose, sweetheart," She said, "It's yours."

"What?...I don't understand," I said, looking up at her.

"You as choose me and stay here with me," She said, brushing my hair from my face.

"Or you choose me and I return you to your friends and you have earned Serena's forgiveness," Jedite said.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	14. Chapter 13

_****__****__****_

_****_

Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom

* * *

**CHAPTER 13:**  
**[Lita Point Of View:]  
**_(set in an apartment)_

"Serena, you can't let this keep happening to you," I said, helping her rewrap the bandage. Three of the girls in our school had cornered her in the bathroom. And I had gotten there just in time to see one of them push her into the sink which had reopened one of the wounds from a past battle.

"What am I suppose to do Lita...I'm not strong like the rest of you," Serena said, as she pulled down her shirt.

"You have to hit back," I said.

"I can't. There's 3 of them," She said.

"Then you hit back even harder," I said.

**[Amara Point Of View:]  
**_(set on a race track)_

"Great race today, Amara," one of my pit crew said, as I climbed out of the car.

"Thanks," I said, heading to the lockers. I didn't remember actually racing. I got to the lockers and everything was wrong. It felt wrong.

"Do you love your princess," a voice said.

"What," I said, looking around for whoever spoke.

"Do you love your princess," the voice said again.

"Who are you," I called out.

"Answer the question," the voice said.

"Of course, I do," I said.

"Then why did you hurt," a new voice said. I turned around and there stood Serena.

"Serena," I whispered.

"I thought we were friends," She said.

"We are," I said.

"Then why didn't you protect me," she said.

"Why do you mean," I asked, stepping towards her.

"She means me," a voice that struck free into my heart said.

"Beryl," I said.

**[Michelle Point Of View:]  
**_(set in opera hall)_

I was all alone in the opera hall, practing my newest composition. At least I thought I was all alone until I heard someone clapping.

"Who's there," I said.

"Evil...She-devil...Satan's Daughter," a voice said. I looking around but couldn't find anyone there.

"Stop playing games and show yourself," I called out.

"I thought you would have more patient for one of Princess Serenity's personnal guard," the voice said, and then Beryl appeared on the other side of the stage.

"Beryl," I growled, quickly changing into my Sailor uniform.

"Not so fast," She said, and then Serena appeared.

"Serena," I said, as Beryl pulling Serena to her and held a dagger at her throat.

"Now, Sailor Neptune, I have I little game to play...you win and Serena goes free," Beryl said, and then she pushed the dagger harder onto Serena's neck, drwaing blood, "You lose and you both die."

"What's the game," I asked.

"A dual to the death," she said.

"Bring it on, bitch," I growled.

"This fight isn't between you and me, Darling," she said.

"Then who," I asked.

"Sailor Uranus," She said, as Amara appeared next to her.

"Amara, what going on," I asked.

"You two fight and the winner gets the princess...refuse to fight and..." She traveled off bring the dagger to Serena's cheek and cutting her. A small trail of blood flowed down from the wound.

"Yoo get the picture," She laughed.

**[Trista Point Of View:]  
**_(set in a silver mist)_

Hoturo and I bowed down before our princess.

"Do you accept the vowes of not only the Silver Alliance," She(Sailor Moon) said.

"Yes, Your Highness," we said.

"And swear to ad the Solar Kingdom in times of need," Sailor Sun said.

"We swear it," we said and then were engulfed in a blinding white light.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14:**  
_(Previously)_

_The scouts have been given trails to face._

**[Lita Point Of View:]  
**_(set in an empty school hallway)_

"You're worthless,"

"No one could every love you,"

"No one would care, if you would gone,"

I walked through the hallway. I heard a slap and a whimper as I neared the corner. I recognized the was Serena. I ran around the corner and saw Serena leaning against the lockers, while three girls surrounded her. I wanted to go over there, but something was stopping me.

_"What do you care...You didn't protect her when the scouts ganged up on her...If you can't protect her from your friends, why should you protect her at all."_

A voice whispered through my head. I coulldn't agrue with the voice because it was right. If I can protect her from the girls, how can I possible protect her them anything else.

"Ahh...is little miss Serena gonna cry," one of the girls said.

"Leave me alone," Serena whispered, trying to push pass them but one of three pushed her back so she banged against the lockers. Serena cringed. I guessed one of her wounds had opened back up.

"Make me little girl...Come on, make me," She said, pushing Serena onto the floor.

"Please, just leave me alone," Serena whimpered.

"No, I think I'm going to enjoy this," one of the girls said, pulling out a knife.

_"You can't protect her...so why even try,"_

Why should I? What had she every done for me?

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ohhh...that looks good, can I have some," Serena asked._

_"Are you scared of me," I asked_

_"Should I be," she asked_

_END FLASHBACK_

Because she's my friend.

"Get away from her," I said, yelling towards them, but just before I reached them, I was surrounded by a blue light.

**[Rei Point Of View:]  
**_(set in the courtyard of a temple)_

"Mom, I love you," I said.

"And I you, my little Raven," she said, cupping my cheek.

"And you know I want nothing more than to stay with me," I said, tears gathering in the corner of my eyes.

"But you need to stay, right," She asked. I nodded as the tears fell.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said.

"Sweetie, you don't have to be sad...I'm so proud of you. You've grown into an amazing, strong woman," She said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Mom," I said, pulling away from her.

"I love you too, Darling," She said, as she faded away.

**[Mina Point Of View:]  
**_(set in a royal garden)_

"Pick Mina...do you keep your beauty or your Princess," Kunzite said, as I looking into the mirror. It was hideous. I looked like a monster, nothing like the blonde beauty I was always called.

"Venus is the goddess of beauty and love...never has one of her children been anything but beauty," I said.

"Then chooses your beauty...What do you need with a friend like her," Kunzite whispered in my ear.

"But it's Serena...She the first person to want to be my friend for me and not for something else," I said.

_Flashback_

_"I wish I looked like that," I said, as we watched America's Next Top Model. My parents were away on some business trip; and I was alone; so Serena came over to spend time with me._

_"Why?...You're beauty just the way you are," Serena said._

_"But that's what people want to see," I said, "And if I want to be a model, than that's what I need to look like_

_"No...people want beauty, and if a person can't see your beauty just the way you are than it's their lose. You never need to change yourself," Serena said._

_"You know...you have these moment where you're the smartest person I know," I said._

_"Well, don't tell Amy..or she'll try and make me go to cram school," Serena said, laughing, "Now, let's get some ice creams."_

_End Flashback_

"I choose..." I started, but trailed of. Could I live with the consequences of my choice?

"Don't be afriad...choose the beauty...that's what you want," Kunzite said, as the mirror changed from Serena's wedding to mine.

"You'd make a beautiful bride," Kunzite said, and I was beautiful. I looked perfect. Everything about the wedding was perfect. Everything except that Serena was not there.

"No...I want my friend," I said, as a tear fell down my face, "I'd rather be a monster with a friend like her...than a beauty with nothing to show for it."

**[Amy Point Of View:]  
**_(set in a library)_

"Should a hard decision...Do you keep your princess and lose your emotions, or do you give up your princess and have your emotions," Zoisite said.

"I'll be logical to choose Serena," I said.

"Why...why have a friendship if you can't feel anything," Zoisite said.

"Because...to not have a friendship with Serena and kept my emotions...I would only feel the loniness. I could never find a friend like her. Even if I search for a millenium," I said.

"But to take away your emotion, would also been that you never love," Zoisite said.

"And for some reason, that's entirely unlogical...I don't care. I just know that I would rather be an emotionless freak, than not have her as a friend," I said.

"You're that loyal to your princess," Zoisite asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I'm that loyal to my friend."

**[Thrid Point Of View:]  
**_(Center around Amara and Michelle)_

"You expect us to fight each other," Sailor Uranus(Amara) said.

"But of course," Beryl said, slowing dragging the dagger over Serena's neck, not enough pressure to drawl blood, but enough that Serena whimpered.

"Now, who's going to attack first," Beryl said.

"I'm sorry, Amara," Sailor Neptune(Michelle) said, "**NEPTURE DEEP SEA SUBMERGE**." Just before the attack could hit her, Sailor Uranus(Amara) jumper out of the way.

"I'm sorry too," Sailor Uranus(Amara) said, "**URANUS WORLD SHAKING**."

**[Unknown Point Of View:]  
**_(On a space ship)_

"We've just passed the star Pluto...it will be few days more 'til we reach earth, Sire," a man said, bowing.

"Excellent," a male in the shadows said, dismissing the other man, "Soon, my Serenity, we will be together again."

**[Thrid Point Of View:]**  
_(Back with Amara and Michelle)_

"Ahh..." Sailor Neptune(Michelle) cried out, as her back hit the ground. The fight had lasted ten minute, but to the two fighting it felt like a life time. Sailor Neptune(Michelle) was about to get up, but was stopped by Sailor Uranus(Amara)'s Space Sword.

"End her," Beryl ordered, as she saw Sailor Uranus's hesitation.

"I'm sorry," Sailor Uranus said, as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's okay," Sailor Neptune said.

"End the Sailor or" Beryl said, moving the knife from it's spot on Serena's neck to right infront of her heart, "lose your princess."

"Protect her," Sailor Neptune said.

"Of course," Sailor Uranus said, pulling the sword back and prepared to thrust it into Sailor Neptune's heart. Right before the sword pierced her skin, they were all surrounded by a bright, white light.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	16. Chapter 15

Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom

* * *

**CHAPTER 15:**  
_(Previously)_

_The Scouts have all faced their trails and are now about to face judgement._

**[Thrid Point Of View:]**

"What happened," Lita said, as she woke up in the courtyard.

"I feel like I got hit by a negaverse monster," Rei said.

"Second that," Mina said, her hair covering her face. She flipped her hair back out of her face, and Rei screamed.

"What," Amara said, jumping up and running over to Rei. Amara looked around for danger but found none; then she got a good look at Mina.

"What happened to your face," Amara asked.

"I had a choice, and I know I chose right," Mina said, as tear ran down her deformed face.

"She gave us all test," Amy said, with no emotion, "My test was a choice between emotions or Serena."

"She made me choose whether or not I would fight for her," Lita said.

"I had to choose between her and my mother," Rei said.

"And I'm sorry for that, but it had to be done," Serena said, coming out of the shadows with five other people, four of which were the generals in their civilized forms.

"I need for each of you to prove yourselves...I wanted to know you all would fight me," She said looking at Lita. "Not let you decision be clouded by emotions," she looked at Amy. "That no matter how much you want something," She looked at Mina. "or someone, I still be your choose."

"There will be enemy that will use people and thing to try and make you turn against me. There will be fights between all of us, and we all need to think about what we do...I mean, look at where we are...I ran away from you all. I was alone and scared...The perfect time for someone to take me."

"I don't want to sound selfish or anything like that, but there are time I need you all to put me first. You all are always trying to change me. To make me something else...Your put me in those etiquette classes and trying to push me into cram school and..." Serena paused, "Why can't it just be like on the moon. You guys were pushing me to cut my etiquette and other classes, just so we could all hang out...Am I not good enough in this life?"

"No, never," Mina said.

"There what is different?" Serena asked, but none of the scouts answered. Their silence hurt Serena, but she hid well. At least, she hid it well from everyone but Darien.

"Serena, we all love you just the way you are...Everyone just wants the best for you," Darien said.

"At the price of love and friendship though...I rather you run me through with a sword," Serena said, turning away from them and walking over to Elena.

"We're sorry, Serena...We're so sorry," Mina said, "Please just come back...please."

"How can I trust you not to hurt me again," Serena asked.

"I swear as the scout of Venus not to every hurt you again...just please, please don't leave us," Mina said, falling to her knees. She said to cried too. Serena walked over to Mina and kneelt down next to her, and lifted up Mina's chin, forcing Mina to look her in the eyes.

"How can I leave my best friends," Serena said. Mina let out a sob and throw herself at Serena. It didn't take long for the rest of the scout to join the hug.

**[Serena Point Of View:]**

"So are you going to go finish that contest," Mina said.

"Yes...are you guys going to come cheer me on," I asked.

"Ya if you have a scarf for me to wear...I'd hate to scare of the kids," Mina said.

"Now, why would I make a friend of mind walk around with a face like that," I said, and then waved my hand infront of her face. Within a few second, her face was back to normal. I turned toward Ami and held of my hand.

"And I believe I owe Ami something too," I said, and then a blue ball of light formed in my hand and shot forward into Ami. She glowed a pale blue color for moment, and then went back to normal.

"Thank you," She said, smiling.

"Now, I believe I have a contest to get to," I said.

"And our final contestant of the day, Serena Tsukino," The announcer said.

_I don't know where this road is going to lead me_  
_But I'm hoping that with you I can make it through_  
_I've had enough of this life to lead me… _  
_Right up to the edge of the world I knew_

_I can't wait_  
_Just to see another day_  
_If it means it's one, one day_  
_That I'm with you_

_Down this road_  
_We'll look back at_  
_All we've known_  
_Find a life_  
_I can grow old_  
_Just passing through…_  
_In the world I knew_

_I'll be loving your light_  
_Till it fades away_  
_Tell the world I know_  
_Cuz it will never change_  
_If something feels so right_  
_Just can't turn the page_  
_There's too much to lose_  
_We're just passing… through_

_Time won't stop_  
_Wish that we could turn back the clock_

_I can't wait_  
_Just to see another day_  
_If it means it's one, one day_  
_That I'm with you_

_Down this road_  
_We'll look back at_  
_All we've known_  
_Find a life_  
_I can grow old_  
_Just passing through…_  
_In the world I knew_  
_In the world I knew_  
_In the world I knew_  
_In the world I knew_

**[Darien Point Of View:]  
**_(A few minutes after "In the World I Knew")_

"Step right up...Everyone a winner," A tall blonde hair boy called from beside one of the booths.

We'd ditched the girls, well, more they ditched us. Ami and Zach had gone to some science booth. Rei and Jason had gone to the fortune teller's booth. Lita and Nathan had gone to get something to eat. Mina and Kalen had just dissappeared, apparently they had know each other back in London or something. And Serena...Serena was tucked into my side, right where she belonged.

"I missed you," I said, kissing the top of her hair.

"I missed you too," She said, "Win my a bear."

"Okay," I said, stearing us toward the blonde guy's booth.

"What do I have to do," I asked.

"Knock down the pins...You want three shots or one...Use on shot and knock them down and win the gaint bear," he said.

"One shot," He said, handling him a dollar.

"Here you go," he said, tossing me a baseball. I pulled back and lauched the ball, knocking down all the pins.

"Winner," the boy said, handing me the bear.

"Here you go," I said, handing the bear to Serena.

"Thank you," She said.

"Anything for you, princess," I said, and then gave her a kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	17. Chapter 16

Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom

* * *

**CHAPTER 16:**  
_(Previously)_

_I pulled back and lauched the ball, knocking down all the pins._

_"Winner," the boy said, handing me the bear._

_"Here you go," I said, handing the bear to Serena._

_"Thank you," She said._

_"Anything for you, princess," I said, and then gave her a kiss._

**[Serena's Point Of View:]  
**_(One Week Later)_

"How about this dress, Serena," Mina said, holding up a black, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"That is the perfect dress for my date tonight," I said.

"I thought we were looking for an outfit for your t.v. interveiew," Rei said, holding up a white mini skirt and pink tank top with a cropped black jacket.

"Both," I said, taking the dress from Mina and the outfit from Rei and heading for the fitting room.

"Where are you going with Darien," I heard Amy ask from the other side of the door, as I stripped out of my clothes and into the black dress.

"We're going to Michelle concert and then out to eat," I said, and then walk out of the fitting room, "How do I look?"

"You look beautifl, kitten," Amara said, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Thanks...and thank you so much for getting us the tickets," I said, smiling at her.

"Anything for you, princess," Michelle said, before I went back into the fitting room to try on my interview outfit.

"I think I should wear pants with this instead of a skirt," I said, looking in the mirror.

**[Thrid Point Of View:]**

"Prince, we have reach the planet where Princess Serenity lives," a soldier said, kneeling before a man on a throne.

"Excellent...send out a troop of men and find her," the man said.

"Yes, your highness," the soldier before leaving the room.

"Soon my princess...soon."

**[Serena's Point Of View:]**

"Wasn't the show amazing, Darien," I said, lenning into his side.

"Yes, it was..." Darien started, but stopped when a group of screaming citizens ran by.

"It's a monster."

"They kill us all."

"Run for your life."

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Darien and I ran into a alley.

"Moon here," I said, pulling out my communicator.

"Monsters down town," Ami voice came through the communicator.

"We'll be there soon," I answered, before cutting off the communicator.

"Shall we," Darien said.

"You know, all I wanted was just one night just for us," I said, pulling out my brooch, "**Moon Crystal Power**"

A few seconds later, me(as Sailor Moon) and Tuxedo Mask were running towards the monsters. There was five of them each of them looked like...well, they looked like an 80's rock band gone wrong.

"They look like-" Sailor Jupiter started, but I cut her of.

"Just don't...please, just don't," I said.

"Whatever," Jupiter said, "**Supreme Thunder Bolt Zap**" Her attack hit them straight on, knocking them into the wall of a building.

"Who dares stop the quest of Prince Damien," one of the (what I assumed to be) soldiers yelled, raising his weapon and turning to face us. I could tell he was about to saw more, when he looked at me and froze.

"Princess Serenity," he said, before bowing.

"What," I said.

"We have searched for you, Princess...Prince Damien has come to make you he's queen," the guard said, before pulling out a communicator of some sort.

"We've found her," He said into it, and then a red light came on and began to blink. With a few seconds later a black votex appeared and out of it stepped a mann. He was handsome, I guess. He didn't hold a candle to my Darien but still. Blonde hair that was slittly in his face, green eyes, and pale skin.

"My princess...I have searched long and hard for you," the man said, holding out a hand towards me, "let us leave."

I don't really know what happened. I just-there was something in his voice that made me want to do want he said.

"Come my princess," he said again, and I reached for his hand, but I rose went flying passed me and cut the man cheek.

"Leave her alone," Tuxedo Mask said, standing in front of me.

"Endymion must you always get in the way," the man said, looking at Tuxedo Mask and then turning to me,"I'll be back for you my princess...But first my parting gift."

He lifted his hand and aimed it at Darien. A small red light began to form in his hand, and then shoot out towards Tuxedo Mask. It hit him square in the chest and sent him flying a few feet back.

"You've been warned, Endymion...She mine, and I will get herr back," the man said, before dissappearing.

"Who was that," I asked, kneeling beside Darien.

"Prince Damien," I heard Luna whisper.

"Who," Ami asked.

"Not here...let's go to the temple, and I'll explain there," Luna said.

**[Luna's Point Of View:]**

"Who's Prince Damien," Serena asked.

"Your bethothed from the Silver Millenium," I said.

"Bethothed?...Impossible. I have my Prince," Serena said, as Darien wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, you did...but you were bethothed; and when you meet Prince Endymion, you broke it off...Thank Selene," I said.

"Luna, what happened," Amy asked.

"Queen Serenity wanted the princess to be wed by her sixteenth birthday...And on the princess's fiveteenth birthday and King and Queen from the star Betelgeuse offered their son, Prince Damien in order to form a strong allies between our kingdoms...You hated him. You begged your mother not to make you marry him, but she just said it was nerves...At least she said that until the day we found you in the garden..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Princess Serenity...Princess Serenity," I called out._

_"I believe, her highness is in the east gardens, Lady Luna," one of the guards said._

_"Thanks you," I said, before heading out into the gardens._

_I walked round the garden which was like a maze. I'd just passed the lunar rose brushes when I heard them._

_"What do you mean, you wish to call of the wedding," I heard what sounded like Prince Damien yelling._

_"Prince Damien, I don't love you...I told you the day that we meet that I would only marry the one I love," I heard Princess Serenity said. I knew that I shouldn't spy on the princess, but I couldn't interrupt what was happening to I had to wait._

_"But I love you," I heard he plead._

_"But I don't love you, Damien...I found the one I love. He's-" I heard Princesss Serenity start, before a slap stopped her._

_"SILENCE...YOU LOVE ME," Prince Damien yelled, and I ran around the corner and found Princess Serenity on the ground, holding her cheek._

_"Guards," I screaming, knelling down beside the princess._

_"This isn't over...you will be mine, Princess," the prince said, before dissappearing_

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, you're telling me that and abusive, controlling prince from the Silver Millenium is back and wants me to be his princess," Serena said.

"Yes," I said.

"My life sucks," Serena said, putting her face in her hands.

"You're right...It does," Jason said.

"Don't agree with me," Serena said, glaring at him.

"Ignore him...His dad painted his crib with lead paint," Zach said.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	18. Chapter 17

Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom

* * *

**CHAPTER 17:**  
_(Previously)_

_"So, you're telling me that and abusive, controlling  
prince from the Silver Millenium is back and wants  
me to be his princess," Serena said._

_"Yes," I said._

_"My life sucks," Serena said, putting her face in her  
hands._

_"You're right...It does," Jason said._

_"Don't agree with me," Serena said, glaring at him._

_"Ignore him...His dad painted his crib with lead  
paint," Zach said._

**[Serena's Point Of View:]**

"Okay, Serena were just gonna do a run through of the full song...think you can handle that," Mikey (recording artist) said, from the control room.

"I think, I can handle that," I said from inside the sound room. As the music started, I closed my eyes and forcused on the music.

_You Think you're going nowhere_  
_When you're walking down the street_  
_Acting like you just don't care_  
_When life could be so sweet_

_Why you wanna be like that_  
_As if there's nothing new_  
_You're not fooling no one_  
_You're not even fooling you_

_So walk a little slower_  
_And open up your eyes_  
_Sometimes it's so hard to see_  
_The good things passing by_

_There may never be a sign_  
_No flashing neon light_  
_Telling you to make your move_  
_Or when the time is right_

_(So) Why not_  
_Take a crazy chance_  
_Why not_  
_Do a crazy dance_  
_If you lose a moment_  
_You might lose a lot_  
_So... why not_  
_Why not_

I opened my eyes in time to see Darien entered the control room. I smiled, he wasn't leaving me alone, at least not with Prince Damien around.

_Why not take a crazy chance_  
_Why not take a crazy chance_

_You always dress in yellow_  
_When you want to dress in gold_  
_Instead of listening to your heart_  
_You do just what you're told_

_You keep waiting where you are_  
_For what you'll never know_  
_Let's just get in to your car_  
_And go, baby go_

_(So) Why not_  
_Take a crazy chance_  
_Why not_  
_Do a crazy dance_  
_If you lose a moment_  
_You might lose a lot_  
_So... why not_  
_Why not_

_Oh... oh_  
_I could be the one for you_  
_Oh... yeah_  
_Maybe yes_  
_Maybe no_  
_Oh... oh_  
_It could be the thing to do_  
_What I'm saying is_  
_You gotta let me know_

_You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A._  
_If you don't believe there's a way_

_Why not_  
_Take a star from the sky_  
_Why not_  
_Spread your wings and fly_  
_It might take a little_  
_And it might take a lot_  
_But... why not_  
_Why not_

_(So) Why not_  
_Take a crazy chance_  
_Why not_  
_Do a crazy dance_  
_If you lose a moment_  
_You might lose a lot_  
_So... why not_  
_Why not_

"Amazing, Serena, simply amazing," Mikey said, as the song closed.

"Thanks, Mikey," I said, "Hey, Darien."

"Hello, Beautiful," Darien said, "feel like some lunch."

"Sure thing...let me just grab my coat and I'll meet you outside," I said.

**[Darien's Point Of View:]**

"Hello, Beautiful," I said, as I saw Serena walk out of the studio.

"Hey, Handsome," She said, coming over to me and giving me a kiss, "Where are you taking me?"

"To Andrew's...He's been wanting to see you," I said, handing her a helmet.

"And I've been dying for a milkshake," she said, straddling my bike.

"Then let's going, I said, revving the engine. We were about half way there, when I heard Serena's communicator go off. I pulled over on the side of the road.

"Go for Moon," she said.

_"Prince Damien and his monsters are attacking the city,"_ Amy's voice said.

"Where at," Serena asked.

_"The construction cite by the lake,"_ Amy answered.

"We're on our way," Serena said, beofre closing her communicator, "Looks like Andrew's gonna have to wait."

**[Thrid Point Of View:]**

The street was empty as the alien set out to destroy everything in their path. The scouts came onto the scene seeing cars overturned, some on fire, broken windows, and unconscious vitims on the aliens lay acros the street.

"Stop right there**...Fire Bird Flair,"** Sailor Mars said, sending a fire attack at them.

"Four scouts...and none of them are Serenity...What a pity," An alien said, before attacking.

**"Mercury Bubble Blast**...I don't think so," Sailor Mercury said, freezing the attacking alien in his track.

"These punks are getting on my nerves," Sailor Jupiter said, "**Supreme Thunder Bolt...Blast**."

"**Venus Love And Beauty Shock**," Sailor Venus called. Sailor Jupiter's attack took out half of aliens and Venus's took care of a fourth.

"Are we too later to join the fun," Sailor Moon said, as she and Tuxedo Mask literally jumped in.

"Never...we saved you a few," Sailor Mars said.

"Thank you," Sailor Moon said, her scepter appearing in her hands, "**Rainbow Moon Heart Ache**."

"Ahh...my princess has arrived," A voice said. Tuxedo Mask pulled Sailor Moon behind him and got his crane ou.

"Damien," Tuxedo Mask growled.

"Ahh...Prince Endymoin also trying to be the hero," Prince Damien said, appearing in the sky infront of the group.

"Well, you already are playing the villian," Tuxedo Mask said.

"The words of a commoner are worthless...now, Princess, let us be going," Damien said, holding out his hand to Sailor Moon.

"Never," Sailor Moon said.

"It's wasn't a choice, my dear," Damien said, approaching the group, but stopped when he heard.

"**Uranus World Shaking**."

Dodging out of the way, Damien looked to see Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto on the roof of a nearby building.

"Our princess said 'no'," Sailor Neptune said, as the group joined with the other scouts by Sailor Moon.

"You scouts just can't mind your our business...can you," Damien said, and then threw a blast towards the group. Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon and shielded her fo\rom the blast. It seperated all the scouts from Sailor Moon.

"Now, that's better," Damien said, before dissappearing and reappearing behind Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask didn't even have time to think, when he felt the blade in his shoulder.

"She's mine," Damien hissed in his ear, before dissappearing again.

"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon yelled, reaching towards him but was pulled back into another's chest...Damien.

"Say goodbye, Sweetheart," Damien said, before dissappearing with Sailor Moon.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom

* * *

**Chapter 18:**  
_(Previously:)_

_"Our princess said 'no'," Sailor Neptune said, as the group joined  
with the other scouts by Sailor Moon._

_"You scouts just can't mind your our business...can you," Damien  
said, and then threw a blast towards the group. Tuxedo Mask  
grabbed Sailor Moon and shielded her from the blast. It seperated  
all the scouts from Sailor Moon._

_"Now, that's better," Damien said, before dissappearing and  
reappearing behind Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask didn't even have time  
to think, when he felt the blade in his shoulder._

_"She's mine," Damien hissed in his ear, before dissappearing again._

_"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon yelled, reaching towards him but was pulled  
back into another's chest...Damien._

_"Say goodbye, Sweetheart," Damien said, before dissappearing with  
Sailor Moon._

**[Thrid Point of View:]**

"Let me go," Serena screamed, banging on the door of the bedroom she qas in.

"Now, Princess, there's no need for all that noise," Damien said, appearing behind Serena. She turned around and pressed heself against the door. Damien reached out to stroke Serena's cheek, but she quickly ducked under his arm and ran towards the oppisite side of the room.

"Why must you make this difficult," Damien said, shaking his head. He disappeared and reappeared behind Serena. Before she could think about it, Damien had her arms pinned crossed on her chest.

"I must say this fiesty side of you is quite fun, but I'm getting rather sick of it," Damien said, and then a bright green glowing ball appeared in front of the two. When the light dissappeared, all that was left was a black choker necklace with a black heart pendant on it.

"This will make things easier on the both of us," Damien said, as the choker moved closer and closer to Serena.

**(Time Jump: 2 weeks)**  
**[Darien's Point of View:]**

_For those who don't know me,_  
_I can get a bit crazy_  
_Have to get my way,yep_  
_24 hours a day_  
_'cause I'm hot like that_

_Every guy, everywhere just gives me mad attention_  
_Like I'm under inspection_  
_I always gets a ten, 'cause I'm built like that_

My body felt numb as I watched the video of Serena's concert. It wasn't bad enough that Damien took her...No, he had to hold her so close to me but also so far away.

_I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands_  
_They try to change me but they realize they can't_  
_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_  
_If you're gonna be my man understand_

_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

"He's turning her into a pop-star," Rei said.

"He wants for to be the girl ever one want to be or have," Mina said.

"But he keeps her only for himself," Trista said.

_If there was a question about my intentions,_  
_I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya_  
_Or tell you to go to hell (I'm not a brat like that)_  
_I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged_  
_If you can understand this, we can make some magic,_  
_I'm wrong like that_

_I wanna fly,_  
_I wanna drive,_  
_I wanna go_  
_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_  
_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_  
_Baby, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

"We have to get her back," Amara said, punching a wall.

"But how," Michelle said.

_Well I'm not a trick you play,_  
_I'm wired a different way_  
_I'm not a mistake,_  
_I'm not a fake,_  
_It's set in my DNA Don't change me_  
_Don't change me_  
_Don't change me_  
_Don't change me (I can't be tamed)_

_I wanna fly,_  
_I wanna drive,_  
_I wanna go_  
_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_  
_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_  
_Baby, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

_"That was pop sensation Dark Angel...a.k.a. Serena Tsukino...with her single Can't Be Tamed," _

"Whatever we do, we need to do it quick," I said, as I watched Damien walk on stage beside Serena and kiss her.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/


	20. Chapter 19

Thanks for reading  
See you at the bottom

* * *

**Chapter 19:**  
_(Previously:)_

_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

_"That was pop sensation Dark Angel...a.k.a. Serena Tsukino...  
with her single Can't Be Tamed," _

_"Whatever we do, we need to do it quick," I said, as I watched  
Damien walk on stage beside Serena and kiss her._

**[Amy's Point of View:]**

"I say we just hit them hard and hit them fas," Lita said, as she sipped on her smoothie.

"We need to have a plan...we can't just run in there without one. And we don't even know where they are," I said, typing on my Mercury computer.

"Ami, look," Lita said, pointing to the television that was on the wall.

_"And our sources relieved that new comer Serena Tsukino, will be opening the Club Void,"_

"We still need a plann...I want Serena back as much as all but we have to be careful," I said.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Hello," Andrew said, answering the phone, "Uhm...Yeah. He's right here...Sure thing..."

"Darien, it's for you," Andrew said, holding out the phone.

"Hello," Darien said, and then his stiffened and I heard him hiss "Damien".

"Speaker now," Lita said.

_Yes, hello Endymoin...I just wanted to make sure there aren't any hard feeling between us._

"What," I said.

_Serenity choose the better man...and-_

"You took her," I growled.

_She is with me by her choice...I did not call to argue with you...just to be sure ofe no hard feelings between us...and to invite you to Serena's proformance tonight...it's at the new club Club Void. Anyways goodbye Endymoin. I hope there are no hard feeling between us._

And then he hung up. I was angry. I couldn't seem to find a logical way to react, so I just said what was on my mind.

"Screw what I said...Let's kick his ass."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Yes, I haven't updated in forever, but cut me some slack please.  
I'm working on this story and five other plus i have basketball and  
spring volleyball. I'll try to update soon, and next time it will be  
more that this little scene.

Thanks for reading  
Please Review

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	21. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm back with a brand new chapter. I hope you really like it. I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 20:****  
****[Thrid Person:]**

When the scouts and Darien entered Club Void, they were met with the sight of Serena on stage with the band.

_Go ahead now, admit it__  
__You like your world with me in it_  
_Like a record, it's broken_  
_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over _

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship__  
__You say you can't handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_

"How are we going to do this," Lita asked as they made their way through the crowd.

"Why don't we-" Rei started, but was stopped by Damien.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Damien said from his place in the V.I.P. The music was cut, and a spot light fell onto the scouts.

"So you all did decide to take me up on my offer to come to the club opening...splendid," Damien said.

"We came to get Serena back, creep," Amara said.

"Well, I'm afraid that will not be happening," Damien said, "Serena likes where she's at just fine...Don't you, Sweetheart?"

"I love you, Damien...I would never leave you," Serena said, as Damien teleported beside her on the stage.

"We're not leaving without Serena," Darien said, and Damien smirked.

"Then I guess you're not leaving," He said and snapped his fingers. Twenty of Damiens alien guards appeared. People ran away, clearing the dance floor.

"Let's do this," Rei said.

**"MERCURY PLANET POWER"**

**"VENUS PLANET POWER"**

**"MARS PLANET POWER"**

**"JUPITAR PLANET POWER"**

**"SATURN PLANET POWER"**

**"URANUS PLANET POWER"**

**"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER"**

**"PLUTO PLANET POWER"**

And then in a flash of light, stood the eight sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood on the dance floor.

"Kill them," Damien ordered, and guards attacked.

**_"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"_**

**_"Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!"_**

Sailor Mercury and Mars combine attack knock out five of them. While Sailor Jupiter and Uranus choose to use physical attacks to take out six of the guards.

"You have disturbed the time line and shall pay," Sailor Pluto said.

**_"Pluto Deadly Scream!"_**

"Together," Venus asked Neptune, looking at the remaining four guards.

"Together," Neptune said.

**_"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"_**

**_"Neptune Deep Submerge!"_**

The sailor turned from their defeated opponents back to Damien. He smirked.

"Miss one," He said, looking at Darien. Darien turned in time to see a guard with his sword raised behind him. But fore the guard could do anything, Sailor Saturn had slashed through him.

"Incorrect," Saturn said, raising her cold eyes to Damien. Damien raised his hands and clapped.

"Impressive...I never thought you would be this much trouble," Damien said.

"Give us Serena back," Tuxedo Mask said.

"I think now...but take this," Damien said, pulling a purple crystal from his coat pocket, "Nullr...finish this." The crystal glowed a dull purple before morphing into a woman. She was dressed in black gladiator's armor and carried a sword and a spear.

**_"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"_**

**_"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_**

**_"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"_**

Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Venus sent they attacks at the woman but nothing happened. The woman laughed.

"You thinks that's funny," Jupiter said, "Try this on."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Even Jupiter ask didn't have and affect.

"My turn," the woman said, and pointed her spear at the sailor scouts.

_**"Σκούρο Θάνατος"**_

A black orb focused onto the tip of the woman's spear. It was pulsing a mix of black and purple before shotting off into nine smaller orb and fighting at each of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask

"Ahhh..." They screamed, as the orbs entered their bodies. They felt at the orbs seemed to be burning them from the inside. Tuxedo Mask looked around and saw all the scouts on the ground not moving.

"No," He said, trying to get to his feet, but couldn't.

"As I said, Endymion," Damien said, taking the woman's sword and standing over Tuxedo Mask.

"I always win," Damien finished and drove the sword into Darien's heart.

* * *

_**How'd I do?**_

_**Leave me a review**_

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	22. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm back with a brand new chapter. I hope you really like it. I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 21: ****  
****[Third Person:]**

_Previously:_

_"As I said, Endymion," Damien said, taking the woman's  
sword and standing over Tuxedo Mask._

_"I always win," Damien finished and drove the sword into  
Darien's heart._

Darien and the girls woke up in a white void.

"Owww...my head," Trisha said, sitting up.

"I feel like I got hit by a train," Lita said, gingerly getting to her feet.

"And then by a bus," Amara said.

"And then a tank," Mina said, rubbing her head.

"Where are we," Rei asked.

"Judging by my last memories, I would say we are," Amy started.

"Dead," Mina interjected.

"Not exactly," a voice said, as the scenery around them began to change. Soon they were standing in the Moon Palace courtyard. The girls' sailor suit mended themselves; and Darien transformed into his Prince Endymoin form.

"Who was that," Darien asked, grabbing his sword.

"Calm yourself, my Prince," another voice said, as Queen Serenity and Serena in her Princess Serenity form entered the courtyard.

"Your highnesses," the sailor scouts said, kneeling.

"Scouts," Queen Serenity said.

"We failed you both," Mina said.

"No...Venus, it is I that failed," Queen Serenity said, "I tried to force a union, and because of that, I created a man with an obsession with my Serenity.

"Mama," Princess Serenity said, taking her mother's hand.

"On my daughter's sixteen birthday, I announced to the court than she would be wed, and many a suitor came looking for her hand. I was so thrilled that my daughter was so wanted; I lost sight of what she needed. A young man from a distant star...a prince...asked for her hand. He was powerful, intelligent, and strong. I thought he was perfect," Queen Serenity said.

"He fooled many, Mother," Princess Serenity said, "...Prince Damien wanted me for his queen. And I was fine with that, until the day a visiting royal from Earth came to the kingdom."

"Me," Darien said.

"It was love at first sight," Princess Serenity said, leaving her mother's side and going to Darien, "I wanted you and only you. I tried to quietly leave the engagement, but he was furious. He took me to the garden and hit me, saying I wasn't going to leave him...that I would be his queen. But Luna found us there and ordered the guards to take him away."

"He has been planning on taking Serenity back," Queen Serenity said, "Ever since the Silver Millennium."

"And when took me away from all of you, he just got in my head. All I could think about was him and nothing else," Serena said, "I couldn't not do what he wanted."

"Well, that makes me feel just great," Darien said his voice with a hint of pain.

"No, not like that, Darien…You are my prince, and I love you. I love you so much it hurts...but he has a way of getting into my head," Serenity said, grabbing Darien's arm.

"How is this supposed to make him feel better," Lita asked.

"No, he has a way of actual getting into my head," Serenity said, and changed back into Serena. She lifted he hand up and touched her chocker.

"I have no control. This thing binds me to him...This makes me his," Serena said.

"Oh," Darien said, brightening slightly. Serena didn't really love Damien. It was all a trick.

"You must release my daughter from his grasp," Queen Serenity said.

"But how? We are dead," Rei asked.

"Not entire," Serena said, "You're more sleeping you could say."

"Excuse me," Trisha said.

"The crystal basically rewind to before you entered the club...You can go back," Serena said.

"Go back and fight for my daughter's freedom," Queen Serenity, as everything around them began to fade.

"Save me," Serena's voice said, as both she and Queen Serenity faded away with the courtyard, "Free me him his darkness."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm back with a brand new chapter. I hope you really like it. I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 22: ****  
****[Third Person:]**

_Previously:_

_"Go back and fight for my daughter's freedom," Queen Serenity, _  
_as everything around them began to fade._

_"Save me," Serena's voice said, as both she and Queen Serenity _  
_faded away with the courtyard, "Free me him his darkness."_

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Damien said from his place in the V.I.P. The music was cut, and a spot light fell onto the scouts.

"So you all did decide to take me up on my offer to come to the club opening...splendid," Damien said.

"Cut the crap, Damien," Darien said.

"Well, someone isn't happy," Damien said, and teleported to Serena.

"We're sick of your game," Lita said, as they all walked to the center of the dance floor.

"Your stupid act," Amara added, as people cleared the dance floor.

"Your crappy style, and most of all," Mina added.

"We're sick of you," All the girls said, pulling out their transformation pens.

"Girls, let do this," Rei said.

**"MERCURY PLANET POWER"**

**"VENUS PLANET POWER"**

**"MARS PLANET POWER"**

**"JUPITAR PLANET POWER"**

**"SATURN PLANET POWER"**

**"URANUS PLANET POWER"**

**"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER"**

**"PLUTO PLANET POWER"**

"Straight to the point. I see," Damien said and snapped his fingers. Twenty of his alien guards appeared.

"Not you clowns again," Sailor Jupiter muttered, "**JUPITER THUNDER BOLT ZAP!**" Her attack cleared away seven of the soldiers.

"Let this be quick," Sailor Saturn said, her voice monotone as always, "**DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!**" Six of the soldiers fell to Saturn's attack.

"It's over, Damien," Sailor Uranus said, "**URANUS WORLD SHAKING!**" Her attack finished off the rest of the soldiers.

"Let Serena go, Damien," Tuxedo Mask said.

"I think not," Damien said, pulling out a purple crystal for his pocket, "Let's see how you-"

Damien was cut off be a steel-tipped rose went sailing through the air and pierced the crystal through the center. Before Damien could react, Tuxedo Mask lunged towards him with his cane drawn. Darien landed a hit to the center of Damien's chest, knocking him away from Serena; and allowing Darien time to grab Serena's choker and rip it off her.

"Darien," Serena whispered, shaking her head a little. It was like she was coming out of a dream.

"You all are really beginning to put me out," Damien said, standing up.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm back with a brand new chapter. I hope you really like it. I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 23: ****  
****[Thrid Person:]**

_Previously:_

_"You all are really beginning to put me out," Damien said, standing up._

"Really? 'Cause I was just trying to knock you out," Sailor Uranus said, as her and the other scouts moved to stand in front of Serena and Tuxedo Mask.

"You scouts seem to have forgetten who I am, so let me remind you," Damien said, before sending out an energy wave that knocked the scouts against the wall. Tuxedo Mask held onto Serena and turned so he took the brunt of the hit.

"I am Prince Damien of Betelegeuse...the conqueror of worlds...the epitome of royalty...the fiancé of Princess Serenity," Damien said, punctuating each statement with a battle of energy.

"And for those of you who doubt my power," Damien said, and reached out his hand. A purple glow appeared around Tuxedo Mask, and his was dragged towards Damien. "Let this wimp serve as an example of my power." An energy ball began to form in Damien's hand.

"No," Sailor Jupiter said, and sent out an electric attack. Damien just tossed Tuxedo Mask onto the stage and shot the energy ball at Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter smashed back into wall.

"Now where was I," Damien said, "oh, yes." He transported himself so he was standing over Tuxedo Mask. He created a sword, and placed it on Tuxedo Mask's neck.

"As I had before, Endymoin," Damien said, lifting up his sword above Tuxexo Mask's chest, "She's mine."

Before he could plunge the sword down, he was stopped by Serena. She just smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"Still my girl," Damien said, and Serena smiled and moved her hands to his shoulder.

"Let's both be girls," Serena said, before kneed him in the groin.

"Ahh," Damien groan, as Sailor Jupiter called out, **"ELECTRIC WHIP."** Forming her electricity into a cord, Jupiter snatched away Damien's sword.

"Traitor," Prince Damien yelled, backhanding Serena. The force knocked Serena across the club and into a pillar. I watched as she tried to get back up, but she just fell back down.

"Big mistake," Rei said and then called out, "**MARS FLAME SNIPER**." The attack surged forward and knocked Damien through the glass DJ station and into the wall.

"Let's finish this," Lita said, as the jewel in her tiara started to glow like the rest of the girls' were.

"Together," Ami said, "**MERCURY PLANET POWER.**"

"**VENUS PLANET POWER.**"

"**MARS PLANET POWER.**"

"**JUPITER PLANET POWER.**"

"**SATURN PLANET POWER.**"

"**URANUS PLANET POWER.**"

"**NEPTUNE PLANET POWER.**"

"**PLUTO PLANET POWER.**"

The girls' combined power flew towards Damien just after he called out, "**MIDNIGHT SURGE.**" The two attacks met in a blinding clash. Each one pushing back at the other.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL," Tuxedo Mask called out, transforming into Prince Endymion. And a golden light shot out and wrapped around the girls' attack.

"You think your weak power is enough to stop me...I'm Prince Damien on the Kappa Dimension. I'm unstoppable," Damien yelled, adding energy to his attack.

"What's mine is yours," Darien heard Serena voice whisper in his mind. He was surrounded by a white light and then his attack tripled.

"Impossible...I'm Prince Damien. I am invisible," Damien yelled as the scouts and Endymion's attack torn him apart.

**[Darien's Point Of View:]**

"Serena, baby, wake up," I said, gently shaking her.

"Hmmm," Serena's eyes filtered for a moment before they opened.

"Did you wake me with a kiss," Serena asked softly, smiling up at me.

"This isn't a fairy tale, Princess," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Then why did I get happy ending," Serena asked, and moved her head so she was kissing me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	25. Epilogue

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm back with a brand new chapter. I hope you really like it. I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Epilogue: ****  
****[Third Person:] **  
_(Six Months Later - Television Interview)_

"And now, here to give the interview, I know, some people are dying to hear...Serena Tsukino," Elizabeth Binges said, and the audience cheered as Serena walked from back stage.

"Hey," Serena said, waving at the camera and sitting beside Elizabeth.

"So Serena Tsukino...Dark Angel Selena...Sailor Moon...Princess Serenity...My goodness girl, who exactly are you," Elizabeth asked.

"I've asked myself that question so many times," Serena said, "but I'm Serena...or Sere as my friends call me."

"But you're Sailor Moon...one of the night time heroes of Tokyo," Elizabeth said, "You can't expect us to not want to know how that happened."

"I'd love to tell you, but we don't have that kind of time," Serena said laughing.

"Then an easy question, what's this I've heard about someone being engaged," Elizabeth said, and Serena blushed.

"Ohh...it's true. You're engaged. I'm so happy. Detail," Elizabeth gushed.

"He took me to where we had our first date...brought a picnic, and..." Serena trailed off.

"And what," Elizabeth asked.

"He had had my friend Lita bake the ring into a cupcake that said 'Will You Marry Me?' and I said yes," Serena said, blushing some more.

"Ohh...you're blushing again," Elizabeth said, and the camera zoomed in on Serena.

"Why don't you point that camera at my fiancé," Serena said.

"I almost forgot we have another superstar in our studio...Darien Shields, also known as Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymion," Elizabeth said, and the camera swung around to show Darien in backstage.

"I must ask," Elizabeth said, as the camera focused back on her and Serena, "how did it feel going form Serena, small town girl, to Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, to Princess Serenity, of a forgotten kingdom, to Serena, pop star...How did you deal with it."

"Going for the hard question," Serena laughed, and took a breath, "I-I was scared. I was afraid I was being put into a position I'd fail at. I was sad and mad that I could not be what I wanted to be. I was excited that I got to be somebody. And I was alone."

"Alone? Aren't there eight other sailor scouts and your prince," Elizabeth said.

"Tuxedo Mask was mystery. For a while, it wasn't clear whether he was on our side or evil. And as for the scouts, how could I tell them that the person who was supposed to be there leader was afraid to lead," Serena said.

"But you got through it," Elizabeth said, "How?"

"I was in English one day, and my teacher read a quote. 'I seldom end up where I wanted to go, but almost always end up where I need to be.' Douglas Adams...I didn't plan on it. I really didn't expect it. But that's what I was supposed to do," Serena

"Amazing," Elizabeth said.

"Maybe, but enough about that...I'm positive that I promised to sing a song," Serena said, standing up and walking over to a mic.

"Introducing Serena's new sing...Could It Be," Elizabeth said, as the music started.

_I Know we've been friends forever_  
_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_  
_And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes_  
_Now I see you were always with me_

_Could it be? You & I_  
_Never imagined_  
_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_  
_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
_Could it be that it's true that_  
_It's you (and it's me) and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always here_  
_But who would ever thought that we would end up here_  
_And every time I've needed you you've been there for me through_  
_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

It was true. Serena had waited over a millennium for Darien. And she knew without a doubt that she would wait a million more if he asked her to.

_Could it be? You & I_  
_Never imagined_  
_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_  
_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
_Could it be that it's true that_  
_It's you (ohhhhhhhh) and it's you_

It was always Darien. Even when he was just the annoying college boy who picked on her hairstyle. To five and a half years later. It was always him.

_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_And it's real and it's true_  
_It's just me and you_  
_Could it be that it's you_

_Could it be you & I_  
_Never imagined_  
_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_  
_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
_Could it be that it's true that_  
_It's you and it's you_

_(Six Months Later - Serena and Darien's Wedding)_

Serena smiled at Darien, and as the song came to an end, she said, "A thousand years ago, I was princess on the moon. Five years ago, I was teenage struggling through school. And the one thing that never changed was my love for you...I love you, Darien Shields, my Prince."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	26. Song list

**FULL SONG PLAYLIST FOR STORY:**

**Prologue -****  
**Kelly Clarkson - Miss Independent

**Chapter4 -****  
**Skye Sweetnam - Real Life

**Chapter6 -****  
**It's a Hard Knock Life from _Annie__  
_Sara Bareilles - Love Song

**Chapter7 -****  
**Do-Re-Mi from _The Sound of Music__  
_Hilary Duff - Play with Fire

**Chapter8 -****  
**NLT - That Girl  
Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya, P!nk & Missy Elliot  
Skye Sweetnam - This Is Me

**Chapter 11 -**  
Evacuate the Dancefloor - Cascada  
Firework - Katy Perry  
Not Afraid - Eminem

**Chapter 16 -**  
In the world I knew - Jordin Sparks

**Chapter 17 -**  
Why Not - Hilary Duff

**Chapter 18 -**  
Can't Be Tamed - Miley Cyrus

**Chapter 20 -**  
Shut Up and Kiss Me - Orianthi

**Epilogue -**  
Christy Carlson Romano - Could It Be


	27. New Story

**Author's Note:**  
_Please Read_

Hey people,

I have been asked by many different reader thru PMs  
and reviews to do another Sailor Moon story with  
Serena as a singer.

I've gotta some amazing story ideas from people an  
whatnot so I'll be posting a poll on my profile.

I've decide to let you all decide how the story starts  
and then I'll take over and finish it.

The poll will stop sometime after Christmas and then  
I'll add on the story.

So go vote for your choices and I'll see what I can make  
out of them. =)

Thanks fof listening,

BlackPunkPrincess

_"To read a writer is for me not merely to get an idea of what_  
_he says, but to go off with him and travel in his company."_  
_Andre Gide_


End file.
